A Fantsay Becomes Real
by AirLore
Summary: Erica Lane is a bit of a bookworm, that has a crush on Dark.She did mange to get one date with him. However, she is not sure if he really likes her. With some help form her friend, she might win him over.
1. Chapter 1

A while back, another Fan-fiction writer, Crazy Computer Vendetta, had a brilliant idea for a story. The whole premise of the story is fifteen girls get to go out with the phantom Thief Dark. Fourteen of the girl would be original characters, which other writers could submit. I was the first and enjoyed the date chapter.

Well, after that, there was a whirlwind of ideas going through my head. I thought might as well write a story. Before I get started, there is some information I want get out. I decide to have Crazy Computer Vendetta create an original character to be her friend. In addition, the story takes place after the date. There are going some references to the date. If you want to read what happen on the date. Go to Crazy Computer Vendetta profile, at read the story with the title A Date with Phantom Thief Dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel, Ms Yukawa, and Fawn

A fantasy becomes real

Chapter 1-Erica Lane

The ballroom was a site to see. The grand white hall lit brilliantly with the two chandeliers the hung from the ceiling. The ceiling formed a dome and there were paintings with figures enjoying the ball of their own. There was a rotating pattern of windows and mirrors, which line up the grand ballroom. Table with silk red tablecloths scattered through the room with tray of all sorts of food. Many guests were on the dancing floor.

Erica Lane was against the wall in the back corner. She was wearing a sliver dress. The top revealed her bare shoulders. The sleeves were light transparent fabric strap that rested just above the elbow. She was wearing gloves with a sliver shine, which went up a little of her arms. Across her face, a simple white mask. For, it was a masquerade ball.

Her hair was in a special style. On each side of her, there were three braids. It seemed that the braids looked to was a mix two colors. One side of the strands was brown and the other strands were blond. The six braids were wrapping around the back and held the rest of her hair in a bun.

She sat there quietly. As she was watched the other guests dancing, longing to be apart of that scène. However, thinking all she was just a wallflower. She was under the watchful eyes of a young man standing across the room.

He was wearing a dark purple tunic shirt. Black pants, boots, belt, black leather gloves and cape. His wrapped the upper torso and drape down in the back. His hair was a dark shade of purple. It was also short; expect three strands that hung in the face. He had eyes of the color of amethyst. He had a mask that was black.

He finally decided to approach her. When he stood directly in front of her, he bowed. "Good evening" he said

"Good evening" Erica said with bow in return

He smiled at her. "Tell me; what is such a lovely lady, sitting by herself? Shouldn't you be on the dance floor or mingling amongst the men here? Is it just the party is not to your liking?"

"Oh no, it is a wonderful ball. It just that…" she started replied. However,she began to stumble on her words. Her cheeks glowed bright red.

The man chuckled, in a non-mocking tone. "So, you are a timid little thing" he said. She nodded, growing redder. Then, he took her left hand. "There nothing to be ashamed of, I find that to a sign that you are humble, honest, and a very kind lady" he said before he brought her hand to his lips.

"T-Thank you" she said

"You are welcome" mask man replied, "Now, it would you care to dance with me?"

Erica smiled shyly. Then, he led her to the dance floor. They took the positions waiting the music to start. He had his right hand on her back. While her right was in his left, her left hand rested on his right shoulder.

It was as if they were the only people in the room, once the music had started. Their eyes locked on each other. Never once, losing the the rhythm or flow motion of the dance.

When the dance was finished, he escorts her away. "Would you like another dance?" Erica asked. She wanted to spend more time with her mystery man.

"I would love to dance with you, again, my dear," he said "however, I have some urgent business to take of. We will meet again"

"How can you be sure? I do not know who you are. In addition, I am sure that you have no idea, who I am. Could tell you me your name?" she said

"That would defeat the purpose of a masquerade. Besides, I am sure we meet before. When we meet for the third time, you will know it is I. Until then, take care"

Then, he walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Erica places her hand on her heart. It was still racing. Her cheek was burning bright red. She could not help feeling this way.

Just then, the police bust in. They began to search the room. The host approached the chief.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared

"We received word that the phantom thief Dark has come here. He plans to steal one of your artworks" the chief replied. Then, he walked in the center of the room. "I would like anyone corporation. Once you give us all the information, you can. You free to leave"

The police started interview everyone. Erica wait patiently from them interview her. Meanwhile, she could not believe that the phantom thief was here. Every girl has some kind of fascination with him. She wondered which of these Gentlemen could be him.

Then, it came to her. The person she was dancing with a minute ago. It was Dark.

Now, that the police are here. He most likely is going to be arrest. Especially,for him not knowing that the police were here.

For some reason, Erica was swelling up with courage to pull off a bold plan. She could get into some serious trouble if trying to pull this off. Her feelings for Dark appeared to be stronger than worrying about that.

Without anyone noticing, she slipped away. She walked down the hall to the art gallery. The master of the house showed the new artwork in the art gallery, earlier that evening. When she the door, she poke her head in there.

There he stood. His back was to her. His hand had a grasp on a small figurine.

Erica enter the room. Then, quietly shut the door. The small click got his attention.

"You" He said when he turned around

"I came to warn you, Dark," said Erica

He took off the mask. She was correct. It was he, Dark Mousey, the Phantom Thief.

"You figure it out. I am impressed. You are very insightful," he said to her. He walked over to her. They became face to face.

"Listen, Dark, the police are here. You need to escape, before they find you here"

"Is that so?" he said with a smirk "Why did you come here to tell me this"

"Because, I don't want see you get taken away"

"You could be arrest for assistance me"

"I am willing to take that risk," she said

With him giving her a simile. He extended his hand. "Lead the way, milady"

They went long corridors. Until, they got to stairs that lead to the attic. Once they to the top, Erica rushed over and opened a window.

"Here, you escape, now" she told him

"Thank you" he said, "I have to say this is big risk for someone you don't really know"

"But I do know you" Erica said a she took off her mask

"Erica" he said as a whisper. He remembered the girl near the river. She was site to see.

"Go Dark" she pleaded

He head towards the window. Then, he scooped her into his arms, as his black wing come out. He went through the window.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked with a squeal

"Taking you with me," he said as he continued

Once he landed. He set her down. Then, he looked into her eyes

They were at the place they first meet. The water on the river, shine with the light of the moon. There was no noise expect that chirping of crickets.

"Dark, why did you bring here with you"

"Even though, you took a huge risk. I could not bare the thought of you being any trouble because you helped me. You…" Dark began to say

"Need to wake up," demanded a voice. Then, she felt a body flopped on top of her. Erica open her brown eyes and saw that her friend on top of her.

She had brown hair, that in a pageboy hairstyle. Her eyes were hazel. She was wearing a green turtle neck with a brown jacket over it. She had kaki pant and wearing her sneakers.

"Fawn, what you doing here," asked Erica "Did I oversleep."

As she check the clock, which read eight thirty. Fawn said, "No, I am early. Your mom let me in on her way to work"

"Let me guess, you did not get any leads to Dark's future heist" asked Erica as brush brown hair with blonde strikes.

"No, he is being rather quiet the last few days" she said with a sigh

"Well, I guess, a phantom thief needs a rest every once and a while," said Erica

"But how am I suppose to write a hard hitting story if he is not around" Fawn said as she tapped her notepad against her knee

Fawn wants to pursue a career in journalism. Her dream is to have her article featured in the local newspaper. She usually carries the notepad, to be ready, when a story comes along.

One-way she sees a way to accomplish that goal, is to write an article on Dark. For one, he is one of the hottest topics in the city. Second, she fascinated on how he manages to pull off the heists.

"Well, you want head over to the café. Before we spend the rest of the day shopping," she asked

"Sure, let me just get showered and dressed," replied Erica

After few minutes, Erica was drying her hair and gotten dressed. She wore a gray turtleneck sweater and blues jeans.

Erica moved here, three months ago form American. Her mom got a new job in the city's museum. They both were starting a new life together.

Fawn was the first person to tell Erica about Dark. On the first day they meet, she just mentions his name. Erica started to ask questions about who he was. It was not until; Fawn showed her footage that she recorded of him. That Erica started to fall for him.

When she came out the bathroom, Fawn was look at a book that she left on the desk. "Where did you this? It is interesting"

"At Yukawa's book shop" Erica replied as she put her boots

"Right, you are sure a bookworm," she giggled. Then, she turned to the cover page. Her eyes focus to the bottom of the page. Fawn looked at Erica in disbelief.

"Yes, I did" Erica said shyly

"When did you go out with Dark?"

"Last Friday"

"Let's hurry to the café. There you can tell me all the details"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from D N Angel or Fawn

Chapter 2-Take a chance

"So you meet Dark, when you came out of the book store," asked Fawn eagerly waiting to hear her friends story about encountering Dark

"Yeah, I just ran into him. Literally" Erica said as hear voice gotten small at the last word

Fawn face palmed. "Oh, Erica, you did not"

"I will admit it is not my proudest moment" Erica replied, as she turned red

"You are such a klutz"

"I know. Still, Dark did not seem to mind. In fact, I think he thought it was adorable"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was chuckling. However, it was not in a mocking tone"

"Really, that is making things interesting "Fawn as she takes a sip of her tea. They were at the café. The named translated Flower Garden. It was a beautiful spring Saturday morning. There was not a single cloud in the sky. It was for that was the reason they were sitting outside.

Fawn spoke again. "There are two things I do not understand. How did Dark know your name? I mean, he is a phantom thief. However, I do not think him that good. And the other is, how did he know about you being a bookworm"

"Well, later on that evening. He told me that he saw me. He describe an incident that happened a week before"

"So, you caught his eye. Without knowing it," Fawn said with a simile "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that Dark is attracted to you. If I were you, I try to get another date or maybe more," said Fawn

"What! Oh no" Erica exclaimed, "It was one date. I do not think that I will get another one"

"You have just as much as chance anyone here. Not to mention, that Dark approached you, makes me think that chances has increase. You could be his girlfriend"

"Fawn," exclaimed Erica

"You might. If you take a chance," her friend replied

They finished eating. Once the bill was paid, they went on their shopping spree. The day went by rather quickly. The sun was about to set. Erica and Fawn decided to head back to Erica's house to get dinner. When, a group of girls that they knew from school came running up to them.

"Hey, have you heard?" Katie said, the girl that was in the lead of the group of four. She had blonde hair in pigtails. Her eyes were green.

"No, what?" asked Erica

"It is Dark," Marina said. She had black hair in a braid. Her eyes were deep blue.

"He is going to pull a heist," said Star, a redhead, with green eyes.

"It is going happen in about an hour," Sue said. She had sky blue eyes. Her hair was a dark brown.

"What? You have to be kidding" exclaimed Fawn "I checked earlier. They said there was no warning letters sent in"

"Well, one has been sent in," said Star

"Hey, Erica, let's drop our bags off at your place. Then, head over there" said Fawn

"Okay" she replied. They hurried over to the house. Once they drop the bags in the hallway. They found to site. They join their friends.

Erica and Fawn hung out with these girls at school. Even after school. They were quiet the colorful group of girls.

Star was an out-going and fun-seeking type of girl. She tends to be the life of the party. She was into music. She would like to be pop star. She sure had that a talent for singing.

Marina was an old fashion type of girl. She tends to be clam, cool, and collected. She loved the theater. She wants to be a playwright. She has already written some plays that were very good.

Sue was a bit of a tomboy. She was a spunky. She was also an athlete. She tries to participate on even sport she could.

Katie was a sweet and passionate. She could be friends everyone. Her hobby was cooking. She always is trying new dishes. They are always delicious.

"I am a little surprise that you are here, Erica. You are usually stayed at home," said Marina

"Well, I thought might as well"

"You will certainly enjoy this," said Sue

"I bet I will"

"Do you think Dark will be to talk with us, afterwards" asked Fawn scanning the sky

"Hoping for an interview," giggled Sue

"Like he would ever talk to you," said a girl walking pass them

She had long black hair. Her eyes were jade green. This was Luna. She would be considering being the mean girl of the class. Due the fact, she was the richest girl in the class. She always felt that she is entitled to get her way. If anyone would get in the way of that, she would never let him or her to live it down.

"If his eyes are going to be on anyone, it would be me," said Luna

"What makes you so sure?" asked Katie

"I am the most beautiful girl, here. Not to mention, why would he pay any attention to a nosey reporter, a no name singer, a stuck up writer, a bland cook, an unlady-like sport girl, and a bookworm"

"At least, we do not sit in front of the mirror all day. Fooling ourselves," said Star

"Besides, Erica…" started Fawn

Erica had grabbed her arm. She gave her a look. It was saying do not tell her. Fawn understood.

"Erica, what?" asked Luna

"Has just as much of chance as any of us" said Fawn

Luna laughed as walked away. Erica gave Fawn to thank her. Fawn gave her a pat on the shoulder.

It was a few minutes. Dark made his appearance. The searchlights shot beams of light in to the sky. All the sudden, they shut off. Then, a black feathery blur shot across the night sky. With the moon light, everyone could see one figure on the roof.

After he disappears, the group stood for a little while, in order to see where he was coming out. Erica places her hand on her heart. It was pounding. She had to admit it was exciting to see Dark in action. Especially, since she saw it in person.

When it seems that Dark might have left, everyone was leaving. Fawn and Erica said good-bye to their friends. In addition, they headed back to Erica's place.

"So, do you think you might come with me more often?" inquired Fawn

"Well, it depends on what is going on" Erica said as she pushes her hair back

"Hey, why did not you let me tell Luna that you went out with Dark" Fawn, "I think that would shut her up"

"She would be on me, forever" Erica responded, "Beside, I am not sure that I want everyone to know that I did go on a date with him"

"I don't think he would mind that you did"

"It is not just about what Dark thinks about me talking about it. I am not the type of girl that go bragging about"

They continued on walking. They were passing the park. Fawn notices something through the bushes. Then, she grabbed Erica's wrist. In addition, Fawn pulled her over to the bushes.

"Look" she said

Erica looked through the brushes. She could see what Fawn was fussing about. There was an open area. A fountain was in the center. Sitting on the edge to the fountain and staring at the stars. It was Dark.

"Why is he here?" Erica asked

"I don't know" Fawn said, "Why don't you go ask him"

"Oh no"

"Come on, Erica" she said, "he knows you. You should not be afraid"

"He probably is hiding from the police. I should not any that might give him away"

"Listen to me, Erica" Fawn said, "You deserve to have the person you wanted be with"

"Maybe" Erica sighed

"Looks like you need some encouragement," Fawn said. She walked behind Erica. Then, Fawn gave her a shove. This sends Erica through the bushes, hitting the paved path.

Erica got to her knees. She rubbed her forehead. She did not notice that Dark was coming towards her. Until, he spoke to her.

"Are you alright"

She froze. Then, he knelt down infront of her. "Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him. He was smiling. It seems that she was have a hard time, finding what to say.

"You don't seem to be," he said as brushed some of her hair out of her face

"No, I am fine" Erica said as began to stand

"Well, that is good news" he said with a chuckle, "It is good to see you again, Erica"

"It is good to see you, too, Dark"

"What brings you here?" he asked

"I tripped" Erica as her voice got small

Dark laughed in a non-mocking way. "No, I mean I thought you would at the book store"

"Oh, I was with a friend. We heard about the heist. We went to watch"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Dark asked as held her chin

"Yes"

"Good, I am glad"

"I have to say, it is kind of strange to meet you here, like this" Erica said, trying to keep the conversion go

"This is one of my special places"

"To hide from the police"

"Maybe"

"I hope I am not disrupting you"

"No, I enjoy your company" he said as he lead over to the foundation and gesture for her to take a seat, "Besides, I could be here. So could wait for you"

"Me" Erica said as turned many shades of red

He nodded. Then, there is a minute of silence. Fawn was watching in the bushes. She mouthed to Erica asked him out. Erica took a breath.

"Dark, may I ask you a question" she spoke

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Of course, you may"

"If it is not too much trouble, we could have a coffee date. There is this cute little café, I know," she said

"That sounds prefect" he replied "shall go there"

"Well, I have to meet with my friend. Would tomorrow evening be alright?"

"I am fine with that"

Erica had big simile on her face. She gave him location. Then, she told him good night. She left the area. Fawn followed her.

"Did you ask him out" she asked

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"Yes"

She threw her arms Erica. She was happy for her. Erica was happy too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from D N Angel or Fawn

Chapter 3-The perfect Evening

Erica sat on a bench across the café. It was getting close to eight o'clock. The stars had begun to appear.

Earlier that day, Fawn and Star came over to help pick out an outfit. Fawn told Star was that Erica had a date. However, did not mention who it was. Star did not ask any questions and was more than willing to help.

After consulting for a while, they made a decision. It was a white ruffled shirt with a jean vest over it. They also chose a red knee-length flowing skirt with a floral pattern. Star decided that it would be a good idea to put Erica's hair into a ponytail. Therefore, she would not have to keep pushing her hair back.

Mentally, Erica was preparing for the date. She was feeling a little anxious. By reminding herself, this was the second date. Dark agreed to come on this date. It was going to be fine.

Just then, Dark was approaching her. He wore the same outfit that he wore on there previous date. Black long sleeve shirt, which the sleeves were roll up to the elbows. The first four buttons were undone, revealing a small portion of his chest. He had white pants.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting," he said

"No, I arrived here a minute ago" Erica replied as walked towards him

He smiled at her. Then, he took a quick look at the café. When he looked back at her, he said. "You are right it is a cute café"

"I glad you think so" said Erica

"and speaking of things that are cute" Dark said as he put a finger under his chin and put a little bit of pressure to make her look into his eyes. "You look wonderful"

"Really" asked Erica

"Of course, however, there is one thing I would changed"

"What is that?" Erica asked nervously

"If I may," he said. After Erica nodded, Dark reached behind her head. Then, he pulled out the ponytail holder. Her hair flowed across her shoulders. She looked at him confused. "You look more beautiful with your hair down"

Erica blushed. She found herself speechless. Then again, she did not have to say anything. She knew, just by the express on her face, Dark knew that she was flattered.

"Shall we go?" he asked

She nodded. Then, she took his arm. They agreed that they should sit outside. Once they found a table. Dark pulled out the chair for Erica. Then, he pushed it back under her.

"While we waiting for someone to take our orders, tell me about yourself," said Dark as took his seat

"What do you want to know?" asked Erica

"You are American, correct"

"Yes"

"I am just wondering, what would bring a young woman from America, here," he asked

"My mom got a job at the history museum. I came here with her. Starting a new life" Erica replied

"I see, what about your father, he got a job here as well" further asked Dark

Erica shifted in her seat. "He and my mom got divorce. My dad is still back, in America"

"I am sorry to hear that" he said he placed his hand on her left hand that was on the table

"Oh, don't be. It probably for the best anyway"

"Well, that is a weird way to look at it" Dark said confused

"Don't get me wrong. I cry of days when it happened. However, both of them seem to be happier. Not that they would have been if they work things out, it was hard for them to do that. Because of the hours they worked"

"Ah, you still have a good relationship with your father"

"Yes, we still talk on the phone. I hope to visit him soon," she said

"That is good, it is important for a girl to have a relationship with her father," Dark said with a smiled "I am curious, why you chose to come here with your mom and not stay with your dad. Don't you miss your friends?"

"I do still talk to them. Still, their minds are elsewhere. Focusing on the relationships that they are in, or the way their life is going. Not the here and now and this would have been our last year together"

"You like it here. Everyone is nice to you," Dark inquired

"Yes"

"That is good. I would not want you to feel unwelcome"

One of the waiters approached their table. It was a server that had served Erica a couple of times. "Hi, thank you for waiting. I can take your order now," said the waitress

"Well, I think a cup coffee will do nicely," said Dark

"And you would want your usual dessert order, right Erica" said the waitress

"Yes, that would be wonderful"

Once the server left, Dark turned to Erica. "Usual" he repeated

"I have been here a couple times. Some of the servers know me by face, now," she said

He laughed "Well, aren't you the popular one"

"Oh no, I…I am not popular" she responded as jerked in her seat. In addition, she waved her hand back and forth.

The server brought their orders. After she left, Dark took a sip of his coffee. Then, he gave his responses.

"You know what, Erica. I think you more popular than you realize"

"What makes you think that?" asked Erica

"You don't have to have a lot of friends to be popular. It all a manner how many people actually like you. You have something that makes that possible"

"What is that?"

"Your spirit, a spirit of a wonderful, caring, and gracious person" he said "That is what people generally like you"

Erica turned red. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Dark took notice of the pastry that Erica order. There were six of them. There were light brown roll shells. Inside the shells, there was white cream with chocolate chips.

"What are those?" asked Dark

"You never had a canola, before"

Dark shook his head. Erica slid the plate over to him. "You can have the first one"

He took one of the canola. Then, he bit into it. "Um, it is delicious"

"There is plenty for the both of us," said Erica

They talked back and forth. All the while, they were enjoying the canola. Once the drinks were gone, they paid the bill.

Dark suggested that they take a walk through the park. Before, the date had to end. Erica could not pass that suggestion up. They walked into the park hand in hand.

"I am have been meaning to ask you," Dark said "How was the book?"

"It was really active reading material" Erica replied

"That good, huh" Dark chuckled softly "What was about?"

"A young woman falls in love with an infamous thief," she told him

"You imagined that you were the heroine and I was the thief" he smirked

"Yes" she said. Then, she realizes what she said. In addition, the way it sounded. "No, I mean…" she said flustered

This made Dark laugh, not to mock her. Then, he gently pulled her closer to him. He leans to whisper into her ear. "I am flattered to be your fantasy, Erica". Then, he kisses her on the cheek.

She brought hand up took her cheek. She never thought that her heart could race any faster. Her cheeks could be any redder. She could have sworn that could scream any moment. All because, Dark not only did not find it weird that she had dreams about him. It was flattering to him.

Then, they went through the rest of the park. Their walk continued. All the way to Erica's house, it had come to the end of the evening.

"This is my place," Erica said "good night, Dark"

She was heading towards the front door. However, Dark did not let her hand go. She looks at him confused. He smiled.

"You are not going to let me say good night," he said

She approached him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist. His right hand was place on the back of her head. Her hands rested on each of his shoulder. He lean in and kisses her. Her eyelids close slowly.

When they broke apart, Dark said softly "I hope I find my way into your dreams, Erica"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from D N Angel

Chapter 4-The Nightly Visit

Erica was going through her DVDs. She had just finished watching Dark's latest caper. The reason she was not there in person, was that there was a huge storm that followed right afterwards. Now, the rain was pounding against the window.

She held the movie that she chose. Before she could put it in the player, a hand came touched her shoulder. This made her jump. Then, she stumbled over her feet. She fell to the floor. She sat up. Her breath came out in puffs. She was shaking violently.

Who could get into her room without her noticing? When she looked at the person that surprised her, it was Dark. His hair and skin was cover with water droplets.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Erica" Dark said as extended his hand to her "I am here to get out of the rain. I cannot fly through this weather"

"Oh, I see" Erica replied.

She found it interesting to hear him say that. During the thefts, everyone could see he had wings. However, Erica presumed that it was some type of illusion. Could Dark really have wings? How could that be possible?

Just then, a little white rabbit came onto Dark's shoulder. It shook its wet fur. Then, made a tiny sound, "Kyuu "

"Oh, how adorable," she squealed

"This is With. He is my partner" Dark introduces the fuzzy critter

"Partner" Erica repeated, "What kinds of things, does he do to help you?"

"That is a secret" Dark replied with a wink. "I hope you do not mind if we stay here. Until the storm passes by, anyway"

"Not at all, you make yourselves comfortable as possible" Erica answered, "I will get you some towels to dry off"

"Thank you," he said. Dark was wearing a black sleeves shirt with a high collar. He began unbutton shirt. With jumped to the armrest of the bench at the end of Erica's bed.

This took Erica surprised. She turned a deep red. "What are you doing?" she asked in a high-pitched voice

"I am completely soaked. I might get sick, if I stay wearing wet clothes" he told Erica with a wink "But don't worry, I will remain shirtless. Nothing more"

"I can hang your shirt over the shower curtain rod in the bathroom to dry," she offered

"How thoughtful of you" he handed over the shirt.

When Erica was out of the room, is when Daisuke spoke about his feeling on the matter. "I can't believe you, Dark. We should not be here"

"It is dangerous to fly through the storm, Daisuke. In addition, think about how angry your mom would be if you were hurt and gotten sick. Due to the fact, we did not take safety precautions"

"But why here?" Daisuke asked

"Would you feel better if I stopped at the Harada twins place? Dark teased, "Beside, Erica was the only person that lived the closest. It was awful nice of her to let us stay here. It would rude to up and leave without a reason"

"Fine" Daisuke groaned, "Still, there is no reason for you to take your shirt off"

"Sure there is" Dark replied, "I state it, before"

"Dark" Daisuke moaned

"Hey, she not a candidate to become your sacred maiden"

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed

Before Dark could give a response, Erica came back into the room. She handed a towel to him. However, she also had a hand towel in her hand. Dark looked confused as to what was the towel's use.

"Oh, it is for With. I thought that he would like to dry off as well," she said

With jumped into the air. Erica set the hand towel so With could land on it. Once he did, she wrapped him in the towel. Then, she pulled out her desk chair. She started to dry the little rabbit. He made cute noises, while she did. As if, he was enjoying it.

Dark was sitting on the bench. He was drying himself off. All the while, he was watching the scene that was before him. He could not help but to smile.

"It is a good thing, that he likes you so much," said Dark

"Why do you need his permission?" Erica asked, trying to be funny

"No" Dark chuckled, "it just makes it easier, if you two would get along"

"How could anyone not get along with this little guy?" she stated lifted With in the air

"Kyuu, Kyuu" With replied

Dark looked above the desk. There were selves that stretch across the top and down the right side. The selves were full of books.

"You really do like reading" he said

"Yeah" Erica replied with her cheek turned slightly pink

"What kind of books are they?"

"It is a collection of romance and fantasy novels"

"Ah, I see" he said "It explain quite a bit"

"You don't find it ridicule," Erica asked shyly

"What about loving those types of books is ridicule?" Dark asked in return

"It means I am daydreamer. My head is always in the clouds. I do not live in reality. All I am doing now is waiting for my prince charming to come take me away" Erica said her eyes swimming with tears

"Where did you get that notion?"

She sighed and patted With on the head. "A couple years ago, this boy asks me out. I was not interest in him, so I turned him down. He did not take the rejection well. He said all that, to make the point that no other young man would be interested in me.

"You know that not true, Erica"

"I know" she said, "still; I can help but to wonder if that is the case"

"Well, you don't have worry about me," said Dark. He went over where Erica was sitting. He took her hand and kissed it "I am glad to you have such passion for your hobby"

"Thank you"

"Besides, why would you be waiting for prince charming. When, you could go out with a phantom thief" he pointed out

Erica laughed. "That is true. I do find myself leaning towards the thief character than the prince"

"Might I asked. Why is that?" Dark leaned in. He was curious, being a thief and all.

"Well, you know that some women want a bad boy?"

"Oh, You like a bad boy"Dark said to he leaned in further

"Not exactly, thief has the image of a bad boy. However, they are sweet and caring man. They have good reason what they are doing. When the heroine is learning about his past, it creates some romantic moments"

Dark's forehead meet Erica's. Strand of his hair entwined with her brown and blond hair. "I guess, I am your type" he said. Erica was speechless. He continued. "You know, it is not everyday that you find the person of your dreams"

Dark was about kiss her. He stopped and backed away. His hand was on his head. It was like he had a headache. He also was mumbling to himself.

"Are you all right? Do you have a headache?Would you want me to bring something for it? " Erica asked. She got up from her chair. Then, she put her hand on his bare shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine" he told her, "I did not want you thinking that I was taking advantage you"

"No, of course not," she replied "I would tell you if I was uncomfortable. Still, thank you. That was very respectful of you"

"What were you doing when I came in?" he asked changing the subject

"I planning to watch a movie" Erica answered

"Would you mind that I join you?" asked Dark

"I would like that" Erica smiled "I get us a snack before we watch the movie"

Dark was left alone in the room. He was into deep thought. Daisuke, want to see what was wrong.

"Dark, What was that all about" he asked

"I am not sure. It was as if, I was about to change into you" Dark replied as he stared at the doorway.

Erica went downstairs into the kitchen. She pulled out a plate and cover with chocolate chip cookies. Then, she went in to refrigerator. She took out the jug of milk. Before she closed the door, the white bunny pawed at Erica's leg.

"Oh, you want a snack too"

"Kyuu" he nodded

"Alright" she said as she put the jug of milk on the table "Okay, let see, you want some carrots"

With shook his head. "No carrots, huh" she replied, "then, what do you want"

Erica pondered. Her hand went passed items. When she got to the strawberries, the rabbit bounce around.

"Strawberries, is that what you want?" asked Erica

With nodded. After Erica, pour the milk into two glasses. She put some strawberries in a dish for With. She places everything on a tray. She head back to her room, where Dark was waiting.

"I hope, you like cookie and milk?" she asked

"Always a classical" Dark smiled "Did you make those cookie"

"No, my friend did. I am not the best cook"

"Still, I love try something you made. I sure it will be delicious"

Erica set the tray on the end table. With already found a place to sit and started munching on a strawberry. Erica put the disc into the player. She grabbed the remote and took her seat on the bed. The TV was facing the bed, at an angle.

Dark had already found a place to sit. It was a little bit a way from the edge of the left. His back was against the headboard. Erica took the spot closer to the edge. When she in her seat comfortably, Dark put his arm around her. Then, he gave her a peek on the cheek. She smiled. Then, she pushed play.

The movie was about a couple in the seventeenth century. The young man was an up and coming magician. The young woman was a part of the upper class. She also betroth to someone else. However, they could not help but to fall in love.

It was rather cliché. However, Dark seem to like it. His comment gave it nothing but praise.

"I glad you like it" said Erica

"Well, you chose it. I would not except anything less from someone who knows romantic stories very well" he said. His fingers were entwining in her hair. Blond and brown strands rest in his palm.

"W...what did it like about?" Erica asked

"How everything worked out for them. It is unfortunate that cannot be the case in reality"

Erica thought back. There were a moment during the movie,where Dark seem to be in deep thought. It seemed that he was getting teary eye. At first, Erica thought that he was feeling emotion due to the scene. The leading man was telling the leading woman that they could not be together. She deserve so much more that he could offer her. However, after hearing that, could he was remembering a moment like that.

"Couples in the stories does not always end up together. Romeo and Juliet, for example. but you know, I do noy think any of them have any regrets"

"Why is that?" he asked

"Because they followed their heart" she said

"You know what,Erica" Dark said "You are absolutely right. As long someone is true to their heart. There is no reason that anyone should be regret for there to be any regret. They just treasure the moments that they have together"

"I bet every girls treasure the moments with you" Erica said. She turned her head away. In a way, Erica want to do her own little test. Was she just one of the crowd. Could she be more to him. This seem to be an opportunity to find out.

Dark place his hand on her waist. His hand went under her chin and guide her to look at him. "That maybe true. There are moments that I treasure. All of them, are with you" Then, he kissed her. She turned completely red went they broke apart.

Erica looked at the clock. It was nine. In addition, the rain had stop. Dark notice as well.

"I guess, it time for you to leave" she said

"Well, it is getting late" he replied

"Oh, before you forget" She said, before she ran out of the room. She came back with his shirt. "It is dry now"

He laughed as he took it and put on the shirt. "I thought you were going to keep it"

"I am not that type girl," she stated nervously

"I am just playing with you, Erica" he replied, "I know that what you are capable of. Anyway, I will say good night. I hope you have sweet dream"

Erica decides to take a bit of a bold move. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Dark"

He called to With. Then, the both disappeared. Erica got her pajamas on. Then, she slips under the sheets. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own D N Angel or the character Fawn

I want to thank you all for your support. I also want to let you know. Chapter four has gone through some revision. I add a couple more moments that makes the chapter a little more romantic.

Chapter 5-What Secrets is He Hiding

Erica walked down the street. She was in her school uniform. She was wearing a white short sleeve botton down blouse. In addition, a blue skirt. She had a books and papers in arms and her bag in left hand.

It was a three thirty in the afternoon, on a Monday. Fawn was aspent from school. Apparently, instead of staying home, during the latest theft. She got caught the storm. Now, she got a cold. Erica volunteed to bring her the classwork that Fawn could catch up on.

Erica only shake her head. She undersood the whole concept of following your you need take risks in order to get there. Still, there are limits. Fawn, however, always has to learn this lesson the hard way.

She rang the doorbell of the Lytar's house. Fawn's mom opened the door. "Oh, hello there, Erica" she said.

Fawn's mom had brown hair in a bob hairstlye. Her eyes were light green. She wore a white sweater and and blue jeans.

"Hi, Mrs. Lytar" Erica said "I brought Fawn's classwork"

"That is so nice of you. Fawn is in her room. You can go upstair and give it to her "

Erica went upstair. She reached Fawn's room. Fawn was siting up in bed and going over notes that she taken over the of time on Dark. Fawn looked up, when Erica came closer.

"Oh, hi" Fawn said, her nose was clonged

"Hi" Erica replied "Here, I brought these for you"

"Thanks" Fawn said as she took the books and the set them on the end table

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. My nose is constantly running. My was head is throbbing and warm. All of this drive me crazy" she stated.

"Well, you made the choice to go out there" Erica replied "I know that reporters take average of every opputunity they get. Still, there are conseqences of certain actions"

After a quick glare, Fawn rolled her eyes. Fawn's mom brought some tea for the both of them. Once she left. Erica took a seat on the bed.

"You know if you came with me. No one would blame you" Fawn told her

"Why? Just because that I have a crush on DarK" asked Erica, "I think he would say that he would not me to risk my health over him"

"You think so" Fawn inquired "Maybe that is true"

"Did you see Dark at all" Erica asked

"Well, I saw him enter the building. It started to rain, a few mintues before he escape. But at the time, it was only dizzling. Once he made it out and left. All I could see was faint online of his body."

"Let me guess, when you left ,it started to pour. You had to walk home in that" said Erica "You are bold"

"Well, if I am sick due to being in that weather. Just imagne, what he must be dealing with?"

"He could have some selther, he might have stay at"

Fawn leaned forward. She fouscing her eyes in Erica. Even though, she probably knew her what she meant. There was a need to ask.

"How would have known that?"

"He was at my placed" Erica answered, "The storm was too much for him. He came to my place to wait until it stopped"

"Dark went to your place" Fawn asked "What happen?"

"He took me by surprised. He told me that he need to a place to stay. Saying that is was dangerous for him to fly. Which I have to say, was a little odd"

"How was that odd?" asked

"We all see him fly away with black wings. However, I thought it was an illusion. He makes it appear that has wings but he does not"

"Yeah" Fawn, as she geature for Erica continue

"But the way he was talking, it was like he does. The only way that could be possible, if he was not human "

"Maybe he keeping up the illusion" Fawn responed, "There is no way that he anything but human. You have been reading too many fastany book, Erica"

"Yeah, probably right" Erica replied "It probably just my imagnation"

"Anything else happened"

"Oh, get this" Erica excitly said "His has a little rabbit. Dark claims that this rabbit is his partner"

"A little rabbit" Fawn repeated

"His name is With. He is so cute. He white and fluffy" Erica continued

"How is he a partner for Dark?"

"I don't know. All Dark said was it was a secret" said Erica

"Well, isn't that interesting. Still, why a rabbit? If he was going to have an animal with him. I would figure it would be a crow or raven. "

" The only way he would tell me if I was his girlfriend" Erica muttered

"Maybe he use the rabbit to get the girls' attention"

"You think that With is his wing man. It not like he cannot get girls on his own"

"Yeah, that is probably true .Let me ask you something?" Fawn said, as she thought of something that was said before, "How did Dark treat you"

"No different than he did on our dates" Erica told Fawn. Fawn gave her a look that say there got to be more. Erica went on "I guess, that not many girls get to him shirtless"

"Woah Woah, shirtless. He was shirtless"

"When he came in, he was pretty soaked. He did noy want get sick. Therefore, he took off his shirt"

"Erica, you lucky girl"

Erica told Fawn about the rest of the evening. How Dark told her, what he thought about her like reading fantasy and romance novels. She also told him how think that he thought about the moments that he and her had together.

"It seems that you two are getting close. Who knows where it might go" Fawn jessed

"Yeah" Erica replied "Well, I have to get home. Get well soon"

Erica arrived at home about half an hour later. She went though the gate and head to the front door. As she passed the kitchen. She notices her mom.

Erica's mom had blond hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown. The a white sweater and brown dress pants.

"Hi, mom" she said as walked in "I thought that you would be at work"

"Well, I got all my work done. I have got the rest of the evening off"

"You have been working so hard. You deserve some rest" Erica told her mom

"Thanks, sweetie" she said as she hugged her daughter "Well, I brought home some pizza. We both can take it easy tonight"

"Sure"

They changed into comfortable clothing. Erica manged to get her homework done as she ate dinner. Then, both her and her mom watched T.V. With a basket full of popcorn.

"Oh, I have been meaning ask you. How was your date the other night?" Erica's mom said

"It was fun"

"Only fun" she inquired further, "You did not anything special"

"We had something to eat at the café. Then, we took a walk through the park"

"Remind me again. You already went out with this guy" her mom aksed

"Yes, it was more spur of the moment. I fun on that date too"

"How did that come about? How did it go?" her mom asked with interest

"I was coming out of the bookstore. I tripped and he caught me" explained Erica

This got her mom laughing. "You got that from me, sweetheart. I was the exactly same way when I was your age. Anyway, what happend"

"After apoloizing, me and him talked a little. Then, he asked me if I want to go on a date at that moment. I said yes. He asked me where I would like to go. I could not decide. He made a suggestion that we go to the beach"

"Definitly, sounds romantic. Have you any idea when you might see him again"

"Well, I saw him the other night. He was here"

"What do mean he was here?" her mom tone became a little firm

"Nothing happen. He was in the area and got caught in th rain. He asked if he could stay until the rain stopped"

"What did you two do here?"

"Just watched a movie" Erica answered "I am sorry. I should have told you eariler"

"Well, if your father were here. He would flip. Then again, you are eightteen years old. You are an adult. These choices are up to you. I just want you to be careful when it comes to those situatuions"

"I know. I will be careful"

"I like to know, his name. If you feel that he welcome to show up here, I want aware who he is" her mom stated softly. It was not a command. However, it was a strong suggestion.

"It is Dark" Erica said

"Dark" her mom repeated "The phantom theif Dark"

Erica nodded. Her mom was speechless. It made her a little nervuos.

"I cannot believe that you caught the eye of the most hansome young man in the town" mom said with a simle

"You don't think that he not right for me"

"Well, if it was when we first move here, I would. However, after hearing everyone talk about him. Watching his thefts. He does not that bad of a guy"

"You watch the thefts"

"Oh yeah. We stop what we are doing just to watch" her mom laughed "the only corcern I have is,if stashes the artworks here"

"Oh no, I think he would never take that risk" Erica said "Actually, I did not see the artwork that he stole"

"He did not have it with him" Erica's mom said "How is possible? You can't carry a painting without anyone noticing. He certainly could not have left out in the rain. He is certianly a mysteriuos young man"

Erica listen to her mom. Then, she thought want she talk about with Fawn. Maybe it was her imagnation. However, the way he pulled off the thefts. How he gets around. Dark was certainly better than your average theif. It almost seem like magic. Could it be the there is more to Dark than he letting everyone thinks who he is? Does she really want to know?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters. I also do not own Fawn

Chapter 6-What he has done for her

It was the end of the school. Several students were gathering the books. Some students were beginning cleaning duty.

"Hey, Erica" said Fawn "I was wondering if you are doing anything tomorrow afternoon"

"No" said Erica "Why"

"I have some information I want to check out" she said

"Is this a lead on Dark?" Erica giggled

"No, it is not" Fawn said, "it is about my back up story"

"Back up story" Erica repeated

"Yeah, it is always good to have a back up. Just in case, the whole Dark story does not work out"

"Oh, still why do you need me for," asked Erica

"Oh, it not that I need you" she said, "I thought we could spend sometime together afterwards. After all, you are my new best friend"

"Sure, I think I can"

Then, there was some type of commotion. Every girl in the entire school was running through the hallways. They all were excited.

"What was that all about?" asked Fawn

"I have no idea," said Erica. They went out into the hallway. Star came in a hurry.

"Hey, what is going on" Fawn said as went to grab her

"You have not heard" Star said in disbelief

Both Erica and Fawn shook their heads. The redhead was even more in disbelief. Then again, it explain why were not excited.

"Dark is here" she said, "He is waiting to take a girl out on a date"

"Who?" Fawn asked

"All he said that he is waiting for a certain girl. I was going to see who it was and apparently every girl is too"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Fawn. She and Star started to take off. Then, Fawn turned around and grabbed Erica's wrist. She started to pull her along.

Erica seems to be lost in her own thoughts. Why would he be here? They did not arrange to meet each other for a date. He could be meeting someone else here. He was not solely hers.

However, she was could shake a feeling that something was going to happen. It was going to do with her and him. However, she was not sure whether it would be good or bad.

She thought about the last few months. They both have about ten more dates. They went to the café, walks through the park, and a couple festivals. The last date, there were a few things were shared.

Last Saturday, she receives a letter from Dark. It said to meet him at the movie theater. Around five o'clock, she approached the theater.

She was in a white short sleeve sundress. She also had white scandals. It was nothing too fancy. Still, she thought it would be perfect for a date.

"Hey, you look amazing," said Dark as she came to the entrance

"Oh, thank you" she said blushing pale pink

"Shall we" he offers his hand to her. She nodded and took his hand. They enter the movie theater. After their tickets stubs were torn, they head towards theater five.

"What is the movie that we will be seeing?" asked Erica

"Oh, you will pleasantly surprised, my sweet Erica"

Just hanging out the theater five, there was a poster. A blond female elf was in the arms of a handsome blacked haired man. Images of other characters were along the frame. There was the title was along the top.

"The Elemarld Wood" Erica said in awe

"I remember seeing the title amongst the books you have. I thought you would want to see how it would turn it out" Dark told her

"I always wanted to see this," Erica said with a smile

"Well then, let's take our seats" he said as he opened the door for her

The movie was about a knight that lost in the Elemarld Woods and was capture by the race of elf. He was only able to avoid execution due to plead of the elf princess. It was then that the two fell in love and he chooses to defend when his own kingdom attacks.

"Did you like the movie, Erica?" Dark asked. The movie was over. However, they decide to wait everyone else went out of theater.

"Yes. It was fairly actuate to the book," she said

"Good"

"What did you think?"

"I enjoyed. However, the thing I enjoyed the most. Is watching your face as you watched the movie"

"You were not watching the movie"

"Of course, I was" he said, "Nevertheless; my focus is on you as well. You are my date after all"

Dark lean and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he whispered in the ear. "I do not know how any young man could not stare at your beautiful face. Those dazzling vibrant eyes and your multiple color hair are so inviting"

"Dark, stop it. You are making me blush" Erica said flattered but a little embarrassed

"I like it when you blush. It shows the innocent shy side of you," he said as he took her hand

"Excuse Me," said a usher "we need to prepare the theater before the the next showing"

"Of course, we are just about to leave," said Dark

Erica and Dark headed towards the lobby. They passed a claw machine. Something caught her eye. "Oh, look at that"

"What is it, Erica"

"That little stuff animal look like With"

"Oh, you right" said "hey, I could win it for you"

"Oh, it is okay. I know these machines can be difficult to win"

"That might be true" Dark chuckled "However, as a phantom thief, it might not be that difficult"

He put change into the machine. Moving the joint stick around to put the crane into place, the stuff bunny was in reach. He dropped the crane and closed around the the bunny rabbit. Then, he dropped it and pulled out of the slot.

He was about going to hand it to her. However, Erica was not standing next to him. She was ducking behind the machine, where she was not in view.

"Erica, what are doing?"

"Oh, I was smoothing out the straps of my scandals" Erica said as she quickly rose to her feet. One of his eyebrows went up. "You do not believe me, do you?"

"It seems odd to smooth out scandal in that way," said Dark

Erica took a deep breath. "You see the girl over there," she said as she pointed

"You two have a problem with each other," Dark asked. After he looked at the girl point at, who it was Luna

"There would be if she saw me with you"

"Not to make you feel ridicules. If you are going out with me, you will have to deal with jealous girls"

"I know that. However, Luna feels she is entitled to get her way. When she see someone being a potential threat, she makes very hard for them"

"She one of those type of girls" Dark said, "Well, I do not like any girl feeling disrespected. However, why not just tell her off"

"I do not want to appear to be a selfish person. It is your decision, who you want to date"

"There is nothing wrong with fighting for something you want?" said Dark as his place his hand on Erica's shoulder "I would not think any less of you, if voiced what you are thinking or feeling"

Those words kept repeating in her mind since then. In a way, she was unsure if she would ever be bold enough to give Luna a piece of her mind. If she does not, she never find the strength at anytime.

Erica realizes that they were outside. They were heading towards the crowd of girls. There were tons of squeals of delight and anxious.

"I guess, she has not here yet" said Star

"She probably is just arriving. Is the right, Erica?" said Fawn with a wink in Erica's direction

Star look back and forth at the both of them. It slowly came to her. "Erica, you are the one Dark is waiting for"

"I have been going out with him for while now" Erica told her

"You should be heading to the front of the crowd," Star said as she pushed Erica through the crowd of girls

Erica did mange to make her way. Once she was at front, she saw him at the entrance. He was leaning against the wall. He was in kaki pants, a red blouse, and a black dress jacket.

He must have seen her out of the corners of his eye. Because without turning his head. He stood and began to approach the crowd. Anxious was becoming building up more. When he was a few feet from the crowd, he extends his hand.

"I know this is sudden. How would to go out on with Phantom Dark, Erica" he asked

There were tons gasps. Several girls were chattering around her, it is a little hard to believe that was asking out a bookworm. Although, there was some girls thought that Erica was a luckily girl.

Erica began to approach. Then, Luna all the sudden jumped in between them. "What! Why are you asking her for a date? She is a klutzy bookworm. All she will do is trip and fall, which will be embarrassing to you. She will just be talking about the books that she has read"

"At least I would be true to myself," Erica said

"Huh?" Luna surprised turned around to at her "What did you just say?"

"If you are going to be with someone, it the person is inside that is important. Nothing more or less than that"

"And you think he finds who you really are attractive?" Luna asked

"Apparently, this is not the first time he ask me out"

"Is that true" Luna turned and asked Dark

"Yes, that is true. Over the pass few months, we have been on several dates" said Dark "I find that Erica Lane has a very charming personality"

Luna appeared to have tears in her eyes. "I also have a charming personality. Why not date me?"

"Because you are acting like a selfish brat" said Erica "One thing I also show Dark is respect. If he was asking you, out. I would not interfere. It is his decision"

Everyone stood in wonder. What she said, there was some truth. However, never before, has Erica spoken like this. It was somewhat surprising.

"Thank you, Erica" said Dark "I am sorry, Miss. Luna. Due to the way you have behaved. I do not think that you and I could ever be a couple"

Luna ran off. Some of her friends followed. Erica watched. She felt s little bit of guilt. However, there was a sense pride. For, she found the strength to say what was on her mind.

"You do not have worry, Erica," Dark said as he put an arm around her shoulders. "This was a life lesson she needed to learn. Who knows, her attitude might change after this"

They took their leave. It was several minutes; there was silence between the two. Dark broke the silence.

"You seem awful quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"I am sorry"

"What, for"

"The whole situation with Luna"

"There no need to apologize. I just glad that you voiced what were thinking" said Dark

Erica stopped. She stare that him. "You plan this, didn't you?"

Dark chuckled. "Well, it was not a detail by detail plan. But, yes, it did"

"Is it because you actually wanted to show me what you saying on our last date. That it is okay to speak up. There is no blame on me for telling Luna off"

"Correct. You are really insightful, Erica"

"Well, thank you. Thank you for giving me the confidence to face the situation"

"No, you had confidence all along. I just created a situation"

"You brought it out of me. Actually, little by little my confidence was growing. It all started when I first met you"

He wrapped his arms around her. There he held her for a little while. "I am glad you are becoming a stronger person and I could help you with that"

When he let her go, she gave him a smile. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I thought that we head to the beach again. It should not be crowded"

They finally arrived there. Dark was right. No one was there. It was just the two of them. After walking further along, Erica took off her shoes. She went down to the waters edges. The ocean water went over her bare feet. It a relaxing and soothing feeling that came over her, she closed her eyes.

Dark watched her. He was a few feet away. It brought a simile to his face. Then, he came up behind her. Pulled her hair back and rest his chin on her shoulder. All the while, place his hands on her waist.

"That beautiful simile you have there," he said

"Well, you are going to see it more often" Erica said

"That good news" Dark replied, "You know what, I want to give you something"

"Oh, you do not have a gift"

"Well, it is two things. One of them is not any item" Then, he spun Erica around. "Close your eyes, my dear"

Erica did so. Then, leaned closer, closing his eyes. It came to the moment where their lips were supposed to touch. However, Erica's had disappeared. Dark opened and looked around, Erica was standing behind him with her back turned.

"Erica, is something wrong," he asked

"I am not sure about this" she replied without looking at him

"Not sure about what"

"If I should let you kiss me so easily"

"I am afraid that I do not understand"

She turned around. Erica giggled. "I am saying that I think I needed to make you earn the kiss"

"I think having more confidence made you somewhat bold"

"It is all for fun" said Erica "How about Dark? If you catch, you will get your kiss"

"I am fine with that," Dark answered. With every step, he took. Erica took a step backwards. It started slow. Then, she took off down the beach. Dark gave chase.

She looked back at one point. Dark was a little distance away. She decided to give him a little encouragement. "This is one kiss you will not steal, Dark Mousy"

"We will see about that," he shouted back. Then, he picked up his speed. Closer and closer he came. In couple of second, he reached for her arm. Then, her feet decide this to trip the both of them. They went to the ground. Dark was on top. When Dark checks if Erica was injured, he found that she was laughing.

"I take it that you are all right," he said as he got on his knees

"Yes, I am fine" she told him. She began to sit up "what about you?"

"I am all right"

"I am sorry"

"It is all right" Dark reassured her "Now, I get my kiss, right"

"Yes" she said softly. Once she had gotten to her knees. Her arm went around his neck. She put her forehead against his. Slowly close her eyes. Then, he processed to kiss her.

Then, the bells form the near by church. It chimed five times. Erica became frantic. She stood up. Then, she started to back to her things.

"Erica, what is going on?"

She stopped and turned "I am sorry, Dark. I needed to head home. I told my mom that I would get dinner started, before she got home. I will see you soon. Thanks for everything"

As he watched her put her shoes, grab her bag, and leave the beach. He put his hand into his pocket. He held something in a closed fist. When he opened his hand, he looks down at a ring. "I guess I have to wait until next time to ask her"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own D N Angel or any of its characters. I do not own Fawn and Mrs. Yukawa either.

Chapter 7-A dream come true

Fawn and Erica walked the street. Erica was in her short sleeve sky blue shirt and white knee length flowing skirt. Fawn was wearing kaki pant and a forest green three fourth sleeve shirt.

The destination was city hall. "What kind of story are you writing that you need go to city hall?" asked Erica

"There is a subject that apparently tons of journalists write about; when there is nothing is going on," replied Fawn, "That, my friend, is the cultural reform"

"Cultural reform"

"Yes, it was big part of our history here"

"Oh, I see"

They went inside. Fawn talked to the woman behind the front desk. She pointed in the direction, the n that they need to go. Once they reached the room where the records were. The man that was behind the desk in the room, had brought over two binders and three thick books.

"Wow that is lot to go through. Do you need help to look the information?" asked Erica

"Well, it looks there is a lot to sort through. If you find anything on cultural reform, let me know", said Fawn

Erica picked and opened one of the binders. It was full newspapers clipping. She flipped through. She kept seeing article about taking paintings and statues being remove from museums. However, there one article that was about Dark. There was also a picture of him. He was standing on a rooftop. It was about a hundred years ago.

"Whoa" she said

Fawn looked over. It took her by surprised as well. "How could this be possible? He looks eighteen"

"Now, you see why I had that feeling earlier"

"Yeah, but it could be a family thing. Every generation they keep the legend alive," Fawn said

"Maybe" said Erica

"Hey, why don't you head to the bookstore? I come and get you when I am done"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I will be a couple minutes"

Erica agreed. Mrs. Yukawa's bookstore was little ways away. She entered the shop. "Oh, hello there, Erica" said Mrs. Yukawa, "Have not see you in a while. I was wondering if you have lost interest in reading"

"Oh no, it is just that life had caught up of me" said Erica

"Oooh", Mrs. Yukawa replied. She leaned and had a look of curiosity in her eyes. Erica had slight nervous feeling. As she knew that, it was not homework. "Tell me, is it you have caught the heart of a young man"

"What? What gave you that idea?" Erica asked nervously

"You have the eyes of a young maiden that is in love"

Erica nodded shyly. Her cheeks were slightly pink. There is shy smile on her face. She felt there was no harm in admitting it. Mrs. Yukawa rushed over. Taking her hand and holding tightly. All the while, squealing with delight.

"I am so happy for you, Erica. You are such a sweet girl. How can any young resist wanting you as a girlfriend. You must bring him here, so I could meet him"

"Well, he did not ask me to be his girlfriend" Erica replied

"What! He has not" exclaimed Mrs. Yukawa, "tsk, tsk, tsk. I cannot believe he has not ask you"

"He is very popular with the girls of this town. He probably does not want to have a girlfriend and the being a fuss. He would have everything settled with them"

"He is charmer, is he?"

"I guess, you can say that"

"Hmmm, who is he"

"You know about Dark"

"Ohhh," Mrs. Yukawa squealed, "the legendary Phantom thief and my best customer falling in love and living happily ever"

"I do not know I would put like that. I do not know if he really loves me. I could be just another girl to date," said Erica as look down.

"He must see something in you. Your heart of gold, perhaps" replied Mrs. Yukawa, giving hugged her

Small bit of time had passed. Erica was searching through the shelves of books. She wanted to see a book that she might take home. When heard that Fawn entered the store.

"I am done, Erica," she said as she entered the aisle

"All right, where do you want go?" Erica asked

"Don't you want buy a book" asked Fawn

"There is one. However, I do not want to carry it around all day. I come back for it later"

"If you are sure," said Fawn

They headed towards the front door. Erica waved to Mrs. Yukawa. "Bye, I promise to come and visit soon"

"Have a good day, dear. I hope that he asks you, soon"

"You told her," asked Fawn

"Well, if everyone at school knows. It is bound to get around. Therefore, why not tell her"

"Erica, I cannot believe the change in you," said Fawn

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it is just surprising"

They went along the shops. A few they would enter. Others they would window-shop.

"Did you find, what you were looking for?" asked Erica

"A little" Fawn said, "it is enough to get a draft going"

"Well, at least it is something"

"Yeah," sight Fawn, "still, Dark's activity is really the only thing that would make a really juicy story. Does he have anything planned?"

"Not that I am aware of"

She turned to look into the window of the closest shop. She leaned into to look closer. Then, she gasped. She quickly turned around.

"What? What is it?" Erica asked

"Look look," Fawn said as she pointed towards the direction to the ocean view. Erica saw tiny figure was flying through the air. A person could assume it was Dark.

"He probably is on his way to a theft. Let's follow" Fawn all excited was telling Erica

Erica had a tension in her chest. She could see another figure following him. In fact, whoever it was appeared to be giving chase. He had gotten closer to Dark in a matter of seconds.

"Erica, are you coming? Erica, what is it? Why are you standing there?" Fawn asked as she shook Erica back to reality

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said

"Why? It is because that other person. I have to admit it does seem strange. We can find out though"

"I do not know" Erica sighed, "I cannot shake off this feeling"

"Well, I am going to," stated Fawn. She took off. Erica ran after her. Fawn curiosity could get her into trouble. She does notice the danger or consequences of her actions until it is too late. Therefore, Erica wanted prevent anything to happen to her.

They went along the wall looking out over the ocean view. Erica could see the other person. He was wings that were similar to Dark's wings. Apparently, he must ability as Dark. However, his wings and his clothing were white. His hair was blonde.

Erica was wondering why someone would go after Dark. The police might for all the theft he had done. However, none of them had any type abilities that he had. She was not aware that he had any enemies.

All the sudden, the white angelic figure took a shot at Dark. A golden light formed an orb in his hand. Then, he tosses it at Dark. Luckily, Dark managed to dodge the attack. However, the figure continues to attack.

"Oh my god" said Fawn, "Erica, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, I am"

"Whatever is going on, it would make an interest story"

"Fawn" Erica exclaimed as she began to reach her arm. "This is getting dangerous, we should leave"

"We are at a safe distance. We are okay"

Fawn continues to an overview. There couple of tree that cover the area. She stood by one of the trees and began to take notes. Dark had begun to counterattack. It went back and forth between. One the golden lights that Dark dodge hit the top of the tree. Erica could hear the creaking of the branches. She ran over to Fawn. For, the branches were going fall on top of her. Fawn did not notice, because she was taking notes in her notepad. To prevent this, Erica pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, Erica did not get out of the way herself. In a couple of seconds, she was pinned under a few of the branches.

"Oh no" Fawn said. She was tugging at the branches. They were not giving way. She was crying as she called out to Erica. It was her fear that Erica was terribly injured. This was amplifying because Erica was not responding.

Fawn was so focusing on the events that played out over the ocean. The fight between Dark and the other angle had end. Apparently, Krad, which was the white angle name, was losing control of his body. He flied away. Dark staying in mid air, when he heard Fawn cries. He turned his head. His eyes widen as he saw Erica under the branches. As fast as he could, Dark was there pulling the branches off her.

Erica was lying on her side. Dark knelt down by her side. He could see that her eyes were open slightly. She wheezed his name. He helped her sit up.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he check for any sight of blood, "Any injuries?"

"No. Just a bruise or two and had the wind knocked out of me" Erica told him. Her voice started return to the normal. After Dark made sure that was case, he places his hands on her shoulders. With a sigh, he said, "Thank goodness" and hung his head. Then, he raises his head. There was an angry look in his eyes.

"What were you thinking? It was dangerous to be here. You could have been serious injured," he firmly said

"Wait" said Fawn crying, "It was me. I am the one at fault. Erica was trying to tell me that we should leave. I did not listen. She pushed me out of the way of those branches"

Erica went over to Fawn. She embraced her. All the while, Fawn repeatedly told Erica that she was sorry.

"Fawn, I am okay. I would rather get a couple of bruises over you being set to the hospital" Erica replied her

Then, Erica turned to Dark. "I know that you want to talk. However, I going to take her home and make sure she is all right. We can find time later"

"That would be fine"

Later that evening, Dark enters Erica's room through the window. The room was dark. Dark went to the side of the bed. Erica was asleep. She appears at peace. Almost as if, she was an angel herself. He stroked her cheek. With this, her eyes slowly opened.

"Hi," he whispered

"Hi"

He knelt down by side. "How are you?"  
"I am fine"

"How is your friend, Fawn?"

"She is fine. She still is feeling guilty about what had happened. She has an extreme sense of curiosity. It could get in some mischief sometimes."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Dark said in a joking manner

"She is also worried that you are mad at her. Because she was the reason I was there"

"It is like you said. If you had not pushed her, she would be in far worse situation than you," he said as took a seat on the bed.

"So, you understand," asked Erica, as she sat up.

"Of course, still, I want you to be more careful," he said as he placed a hand on hers. She looks into his eyes. They were soft. He gently took her left hand. Then, he strokes the back of it.

"Dark, is there something wrong?" she asked

"Oh no" he said, "it is just today, I realize how precious you are to me"

"Precious"

"Yes," he said. Then, he kissed her on the forehead. "I also realize that you are truly my scared maiden"

"Scared Maiden"

"I guess, you can say. It is another way to say you are my girlfriend"

"Dark, I do not know what to say" Erica gasped

"You do not have say anything. Just wear this," said Dark. He pulled a small ring. It was a sterling sliver band. There were two pink gemstones. They were shape as cherry blossoms.

"Oh, it is beautiful," said Erica

Dark put the ring on her figure. It dazzled in the moonlight. Dark wanted to see the simile on Erica's face. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"What wrong?"

"It seems too good to be true. I mean, I have only dreamed about this moment. For a while, I was just another face in the crowd"

Dark put his hand under her chin. With just a little bit of pressure, Erica meets his eyes. "This is not a dream, Erica. This is real. I am here with you. You treat me in a way that makes me feel as a normal human being. That is the real reason I find myself in love with you"

"I love you too, Dark," said Erica

They both shared a kiss. It was full of passion. They finally became a couple. For Erica, it was a dream come true. Dark, from what she could understand, found someone who did treat not as a local celebrity. As a person, who just so happen to be that way.

After a few moments of silence, Dark gave Erica small peek on the cheek. "I have kept you up long enough"

"No, you can stay"

"You have had a trying day. You need your rest. Especially, for our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend at the park at noon"

"A date"

"Yes. Oh, bring the book with you"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters

Crazy Computer Vendetta has taken down her story. Therefore, the first date that Erica and Dark ever had is no long available to read, for all of you who are want to see what happen on their date. There are no hard feelings about this, on my end of this. I can understand how difficult to keep writing small shorts like that. Keeping the story flowing the way a writer wants. Now, I have decided that I will write the date into this chapter. However, it will slightly different, by adding a couple more conversion and incidents. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 7-Memories of the first time

It was closely approaching noon, as Erica walked in front of the foundation in the park. She was in the outfit that she wore on their second date. She had the book clap tightly against her chest. There was no sign of Dark. This was making Erica nervous. All the sudden, she heard a familiar noise.

"Kyuu"

She saw the little bunny behind her. She giggled as she knelt down. Her arms open to take With into them.

"Hey, cutie, it has been a while" she said as she gently embraced him.

"Kyuu, Kyuu" he said as he rubbed against her chin

"Did Dark send you here?"

With hopped out of her arms. He head down the hill. Erica followed. She saw the little rabbit make a sudden turn to the left, heading towards a remote path. Erica was wondering to herself. Where is With leading me to? I never notice this path before. Why would Dark want her to come down this path?

After going through an archway, she enters in to an area full of sunlight. There were giant hedges that encircled the area. It made the area exclusive. Towards to back of the area, there was a cherry blossom tree. Underneath, the tiny rabbit was sitting on a picnic blanket. There was a basket behind him.

"Oh, what is going on here? I am going to have picnic lunch" Erica asked, the white bunny

Dark had waiting for her. He had been behind the tree. He came behind her and his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ears

"Dark" she giggled. Then, she turned to face him. There is a simile on both of their faces. He ran his finger through her hair.

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine" she replied "You"

"Very well", he told her. Then, he led her to the blanket. Once he seated made sure she comfortably, he spread her skirt around her. He took the book from her and set it near the basket.

"Why did you want me to bring the book?" she asked him

He chuckled. His hand took hers and then strokes the back of it. "I want you read it aloud to me"

"Huh, why," Erica asked

"I want to know, what your fantasies are," he said, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I know you replay scenes from the stories that you read. You and I portray the main characters. I wonder what kind visions you see"

"I could let you borrow the book" she suggest

"Yes, but I would very much like you to read it to me. Hearing your beautiful voice, telling this story, would make it personal. It would be insight into your mind"

"You know we are not getting the whole book while we are here," Erica said

"I know," he said, as he shifted next to her. His arm went around her shoulders. "It gives me a reason to see more often. Although, I would see you more often anyway, you are my girlfriend after all"

Erica giggled, as her cheeks turn slightly pink. Then, she leaned to kiss him. Dark wrap his other arm across her midsection. Tightly he embraces her. Then, pressed his lips against hers.

A gently breeze went by. Petals flew from the tree and landed in Erica's hair. Before she could brush the petals out of her hair, Dark began to due so.

"I could do that," Erica said

"I do not mind" Dark said, pulling the last petal out. "It gives me a reason to touch your soft hair"

Once he was finish, she glances down at her ring. Erica smiled as she raises the ring towards the tree. "What are you thinking, my love" asked Dark

"I was wondering, why cherry blossoms. What is it about those types of flowers that makes you think of me?"

"It is because the symbolize purity, which I see in you every time I look at you. The petals fall gracefully. Another reason is, the flower is the same shade of pink that your cheeks glow when you blush"

She began blushed again. Dark held the petal up to cheek smiling. This made her blush a dark color.

After talking some time, the two of them were getting hungry. Dark went into the basket. He first pulled out two glasses and a container full of lemonade. Once he was finishing pouring the drinks. He pulled out another container. He took a fork into the stir-fry. Then, he offers the sample to Erica. "Say aww" he was egging her to open month. Once she took a bite, she smiled as she chewed.

"You really like it" he asked

"My comments to the chief" she replied

"That is good" he said, "She would be very glad that like it. She wants it to be perfect"

"A friend of yours" Erica's voice became smaller

"She is more like a mom to me"

"Oh" she said. She gave him a weak simile. Dark at first seem rather confused. Then, he a simile curled on his lips. There was a low and soft chuckle in throat. He rests his chin in the palm of his hand. His arm was propped on his knee.

"You were worried"

"Huh, why would be worried" Erica said flustered

"You are so cute. You most likely thought that there was someone else. Well, not need to worry your pretty little head," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Gently, he brought her back closer to his chest. She could hear him breathing, when he rest his head on her's. "My eyes are had been caught and rest upon the most gorgeous creature. Her name is Erica Lane". Then, he kisses her on the back of the head.

"I know," she said. Her hand gripped the upper arm. "I was thinking about something else"

"What would that be?"

"It is nothing"

"Tell me, I want to know what is on your mind," he told her. His arms tighten.

"Well, what is your family like?"

"You want to know about my family?"

She nodded. Dark did not rely at first. Erica places a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Dark. I want to learn more about you. I know there are some things that you cannot tell me, not yet anyway. At least tell me what you can. I mean, you know quiet a bit about me. Why cannot I learn more you? You do not want me to think I am dating a stranger"

"Of course not" he immediately said, "Erica, I would love to answer your request. However, I am not sure that I can"

"Please, Dark. Tell me something"

"Well, for starters. I am an orphan," he said, after a moment or two of being silent.

"An orphan," repeated Erica "so you do not have a family"

"No, I do. They are distant relatives"

"Well, at least that was someone to take you in"

"Yeah, they wonderful to me. I also have With, of course," Dark said as the little rabbit hopped onto his shoulder

Erica began to think. The memory of his past, would low the mood. While was learning more about him. She was not expect him to have lost his parents and being brought up by some else. Since she began it, she decides to lift his spirits. She leans to find another fork in the basket. After she found it, she took a fork full of the stir-fry. Then, she offers it to Dark. He bit it. After that, they switch the forks. After, they both sat there and ate.

"Do I know them?" She asked, after a little while

"You might"

"Well, who are they"

Dark looked into her eyes. "You have already met one of them. He was the redhead that you ran into the week before we met"

"Oh yeah, I remember"

She thought back to the moment. She was at the bookstore on a Saturday afternoon. Her eyes were scanning along the shelves. Trying to find a new book to read, there appeared to be quite selection. Mrs. Yukawa came over.

"Having trouble, dear"

"There is so many to choose from"

"Well, let see if I could help you" Mrs. Yukawa said. She went along the shelves, taking at least five books. When she took the last book, form the shelf in the back. A small amount of dust came off. This revealed half of other book that was behind it. However, only the a half was dust free. On that half, Erica saw the name Dark.

Her heart leapt. There was a book about him. She could not believe it. On the other hand, it at least could be a story with character that was model after him. Base off what she had heard, he had been around for a while. Either way, her interests were peaked.

Her thoughts were intrude by Mrs. Yukawa bringing the books over. She gave her opinions on each. Erica looked at the first page of each book. This made Mrs. Yukawa laugh.

"I assure you these are good"

"I know," Erica, replied, "By reading the first page, I could get a better sense of the story about"

"Ah, clever" Mrs. Yukawa chuckled

Erica giggled. After giving some time to think, she picked a brown leather book with golden lettering. The lettering spelled The Prince's Tales.

She and Mrs. Yukawa went over to the counter. She places the money in Mrs. Yukawa's hand. They quickly exchange farewells.

Once Erica heard the bell tone the time. She became in a state of panic. She stayed longer than she should have. She had things to do at home. She started to walk in a rushed pace.

As she was almost into the town square, her shoulder ran into someone. The impact forces the book out of her hands. Her hair fell over part of her face. She tried to continue to catch her balance. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Sorry" said the young man, she ran into. He was fourteen years old. His hair was bright red and spiky. His eyes were a shade of brown. He picked up the book and back to her.

"No, it is my fault. I was not watching where I was going" Erica said to him.

"Oh, that I read that book" he said as he look at the title

"Really"

"Yeah, it was a while ago though. Still, I found it to be good. I hope you will enjoy it"

"I am pretty sure I will," she said as pushed her hair back behind her ear and gave a shy simile

At the time, Erica did not know that Dark was actually present. The phantom was silent within Daisuke. He was watching through his eyes. Dark scan Erica up and down. In his mind, she was cute. The more he saw, he found interesting. The blonde strikes with brown hair were unique. Her brown eyes brilliant were with excitement on the subject her and his tamer was talking about. The book in her hand shows her passion for reading. As well as, how full of enthusiasm as she was having the conversion. It would be the first time he thought about a bookworm is a candidate for a date. However, her timid, sweet, charming personality saw showing through.

"Psst, Daisuke, do me a favor? Ask for her name"

"Why?"

"For a date, of course"

The young man started to simile back. Then, for some reason, he became frantic. He turned beet red. He began to shout about he could not do something. The reason was that he faithful to another girl. Erica could not figure out why he would bring something like that.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked

"Oh yes, I am fine" he said embarrassed

"Oh, you are such an idiot" Daisuke heard Dark say, "If she would on a date with someone, it is going to be me"

"Oh, I see, sorry about that" Daisuke apologized to Dark

"Just asks her"

"Um, I hope you do not mind. What is your name?" Daisuke asked Erica

"It is Erica," she said, "Erica Lane"

"Nice to meet you, I am Daisuke Niwa"

"Nice to meet you too"

Erica took a quick glance at the clock. Noticing the time that has passes, she told Daisuke that she hope meet again. Then, they went there separate ways.

When her mind came back to the present moment, Dark places a finger on her lips. "You must keep this a secret. If you realize that our names different, there is a reason for that is so they do not suffer consequences of my actions"

"I understand" Erica said, "You do not have to worry. I will keep it a secret. You can trust me"

"I know you will," he said. He squeezes her tightly. Erica turned around and ran her fingers through his hair. His hand met her's. Both of their fingers inter lace.

"It seems it was only yesterday, we were on our first date," she said

"Yes," he said with low chuckle "it does not seem so long ago"

It was early evening. The street laps came on. Stars began to dot the sky. Erica went to Mrs. Yukawa's bookstore, once again. She could not help it. Her thoughts were on the book that was on the shelf. It kept nagging at her.

Erica made her way to the shelf. There it was. She reached up and took it off the shelf. It had collected dust over course of the week. She managed to clean the dust off. The title dazzled in sliver. The letter read Kaito Dark.

A surge of excitement went through her body. To have a book about the mysterious thief was just incredible. The things she could learn about him. Although, it seem that the book was about twenty years old. Which was weird, Dark was eighteen. At least, that what he appeared to be. Then again, it could be a story that was base off the idea of what Dark like.

Mrs. Yukawa scooted over to Erica. "You found something that interests you," she inquired with glee.

Erica nodded. She gave shy simile. As she ran her fingers over the cover of the book, though went into what the pages may maintain. With every passing second, her eagerness to read grew.

"I am going to read area, to get a better sense on the book. If, you do not mind" Erica said

"Of course, stay as long you want. I will be at the front counter when you are to check out" Mrs. Yukawa replied. The elderly woman returned to the novel she was reading. Mrs. Yukawa tended to be more than a simple shopkeeper. If anyone had a remote interest as her's for books, she would act very motherly towards her customers. She would see the spark in their eyes. The one that would tell about how they love to transported to another world. Naturally, Mrs. Yukawa would feed their passions.

Erica went over to a leather chair. Once she curled up in the chair, she opened to the front page. Her hand went over the title written calligraphy. There was a smile form on her lips. Then, she read the first few passages.

She could see the sense play out into her mind. Erica, as the female lead character, was walking along the shore of the river. She was unaware that she was being watch. In the shadows, there was the phantom thief, Dark. For, this area was his hideout. It was remote. Not many people in town come to this place.

He began to approach her. When she heard him behind her, she turned. She recognize him form the poster that were plastered all around town. She slowly began to back away. He told her that he had not attention to harm her. She continues to step back. Eventually, she fell into the river. She would have drowned, if he had not jumped in. Then, he carried her unconscious to his bed.

The smile that Erica had slowly became a frown. She sighed as she ran her finger through her brown and blonde hair. She was thinking it was pointless. Imagining her and Dark in the scene, the scene would start the relationship. Just as pointless it was to be apart of the crowd. Her chance of meeting and going out on a date with Dark were slim. She might have to except reality.

"The book is not to you liking," asked Yukawa

"Oh no, it is a really good book"

"Then, what is wrong"

"Nothing," said Erica "I ready to checkout"

"All right then" said Mrs. Yukawa. They head towards the front desk. Erica places the money on the counter. Erica left the shop. She dusts off her jean knee-length skirt. Then, she adjusts her white peasant shirt.

It was eight o'clock. The streetlamps and the glowing lights for the shops illuminate the streets. There are tons of couples walking around hand in hand. It seems the scene was perfect for having a romantic date.

Erica began to be on her way. However, she did not see part of the sidewalk was uneven. As she foot went against the upper position, she lost her balance. Her eyes shut tight. The book was clutch against her chest. She was waiting to hit the pavement. However, she stopped in mid air.

As she was catching her breath, she stared at her savor. It took her by surprise at the person that caught her. She recognized his amethyst eyes and hair that was of similar color. He was wearing a black shirt. The sleeves were round up to the elbows. The first three top buttons were undone. He also had white pants.

"Kaito Dark," Dark read, "You must be really interest about me"

"Oh, sorry" she said all flustered, "I was not watching were I was going. I did not mean to run into you like that"

"It is quite all right, Miss. Lane"

"Oh please," she began to reply, "You could call me Erica"

"All right" he said response to her, "you can call me Dark"

He once again he look at the book in her hands. "Do not tell me that you are going to spend the whole evening reading, are you"

"Maybe" Erica answered shyly

Excitement surged through out her body. Here is the phantom thief. He was standing right in front of her. She finally was meeting him. She was a little embarrassed how they were meeting. Her cheeks were turning red. She pushed her hair back behind her ear. She was trying to find the courage to look into Dark's eye. Then, a thought came to her. She looked again at his outfit. By the looks of it, he was going on a date. He was probably going to his date at this very moment. All she was doing was delaying him. There was no point in flirting with him.

If that was not enough, Erica could hear a couple of girls. They apparently spotted Dark and headed in their direction. In her mind, the situation could go one way. He would focus on the fans and forget about her.

She took a step to the side. "I hope you have a good evening," she said. Then, she began to walk away. Erica kept her head down. Once she was sure that she was a good distance. She ran a little bit a distance. Then, she stopped. Her hand went up to her eyes. Tears were emerging. She was wiping the away.

One time, the one time she had chance with him was now lost. She gave in to her shyness. If she had been more confident, she could be going out with him right now. Then again, she thought back. There was the fact; he was probably going on a date. He sure looked as if he was. Moreover, if he were not, he would probably pick the other girls. For, Erica felt she was not attractive enough to get his full attention. He was probably just being nice to her.

She heard footsteps coming behind her. She turned to see who it was. The only thing she could out a faint online of a person. Her heart was pounding. She was taking steps back rapidly. For this, she did not see the root of a tree sticking out. Her foot knocked against the root. She fell to the ground. Her shoe went flying off. The book flew out of her hand.

"Are you all right?" a voice said to her

She looked up. With tear full eyes, she saw who it was. Dark was standing in front of her. He knelt down so they could be eye to eye. Erica turned her head. Avoiding eye contact with him, as if she was ashamed of what happened. She did not want Dark to look at her face.

"Rough night" he said. Erica gave a small nod. "Everyone has one of those. There is no reason to get yourself all works up". He offered to help up. In amidst of help her. She lost her balance of a moment. She grabs his sleeves. His arm quickly snatched her. Once she was of her feet, Dark reached up to wiped her eyes.

"I am sorry that I am a messy" she apologized as she further wiped cheeks

"You do not look like a messy to me"

"Thanks, why are you here?" she asked

"I came to see you," he told her

"Flattered, but as you can see I am alright. Therefore, you do not have worry anymore. Go ahead, and have a good time"

"What do you mean?" asked Dark

"You have a date," Erica said shyly

Dark laughed. "Oh, yes I do. I do have a date with you"

"With me" Erica repeated

He leans close to her. His lips went closely to her ear. He whispered in smooth voice "Erica, how would you like to have a date with phantom Dark"

Erica became speechless. She just stared at him. Finding the answer should not be hard. She did want to go on a date. It could be due to the fight over her shyness.

He then looked over his shoulder. Dark process to walk away, however, he knelt down in one spot. Erica saw him pick up the shoe. Before she could take her shoe back, he knelt in front of her. Gently he places his hand on the upper the shin. He lifts her feet enough to slip her shoe back on.

"You did not have to do that," Erica told him, as she turned red

"I am always at your service, princess" he replied in a smooth voice

"Princess, you see me as a princess"

"Of course, what else would be?"

"A klutz"

"Klutz" he repeated, "I do not know about that"

"It is true"

After he handed the book back to her, he said. "Well, even if you are, it does not change anything. I still want to know if you would go out with me"

Erica stood there. Her mind began to wonder. Then, she stopped herself. The chance almost slipped away from her before. Not again, this time she would over come the timid and shyness side of her. Even though it might be only one time, she could say that she took it.

"I would love to" she said

"Wonderful, shall we" Dark extended his hand. Erica nodded with a simile.

They walked side by side. It was silent between the two of them. She wanted to say something. As to what, she could not figure out. There was also that feeling of that did not want to spoil the moment.

"There is no reason to be nervous," said Dark "tell me, what is on your mind"

"I was wondering, where would you be taking me"

"Anywhere you want"

"Well, I moved here. So, I do not have a good sense about what might be a perfect place for a date. Still, I am sure you would have know some great places in mind"

"Ah, I see" he said, he went into thought on the topic. He seems to tossing around ideas. Then, it came to him. "Ah, the beach, that seems to be the perfect spot. Would you like to go to the beach, Erica?"

"Oh, that is would be wonderful" Erica said with excitement in her voice.

They reached the beach. A set of wooden stairs, that leads down from the cliff. At the bottom were the white sand and blue ocean waves. A starry sky with full moon hung above.

"The stairs can be a little steep. Here, take my hand" he offered her, his right hand

"Thanks"

He went before her. Her hand was in his. There was no incident, until the very bottom of the stairs. Dark came off the final step. Erica was on the third to last step. Erica lost her balance, due to stepping on the edge. She rapidly went down the stairs. Dark turned. Erica slammed against Dark. Her hands went up against his lower torso. She stared into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Yes," she said in a gasping breath. Then, she continues to say something that would seem to be completely random. "You have nice eyes…abs"

She covers her gapping mouth. She turned beet red. Her eyes slowly began to water up. Her head bow slightly. Erica felt that she made a fool of herself.

Dark began to laugh. This makes Erica feel a little worse. She wanted to run away, to hide in shame. The one chance she had with Dark. Now, it appears to be ruin. It was then; Dark places a hand under her chin. With little pressure, Erica's eyes slowly met his. There was amusement within them. Yet, a little bit of guilt.

"I am sorry, Erica. I did not laugh because you had a little stumble. I found what you said so amusing. It was so cute"

"Really," said Erica

"Yes"

Erica began to smile. She had to admit that it was not as bad as she originally thought. In fact, she sees how the response she gave could be amusing. She began to laugh herself.

"Ah, so you see it yourself" Dark smiled

"Yes, I do" Erica respond in the amidst her giggles, "I am sorry for getting so flustered"

"No need to apologize. You tend to be sensitive, which is, not a bad thing. Still, I think it is important to dwell on every little incidents that has happen to you. Just laugh at the situation. It not as bad as you originally thinks"

More and more time, Dark and Erica were spending together. The more Erica was feeling comfort. She could not help to think how luckily she was. He was holding her hand. His smile was because she was with him.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Dark asks

"Yes," Erica replied as she and Dark started to take a seat a bench nearby. "It is very surreal though"

"What is so surreal?" Dark asks in a playful way

"Well, you are a local celebrity. Everyone watches you perform these heists. Girls wish to out with you"

"Like you" Dark interject

Erica nodded. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Gently push hair behind her ears. Erica's hand went over the cover of the book. She thought about the feeling she had in the bookstore. "I do not if you have notice. I am not confident. It is hard for me to believe that I would ever have to date you"

"I see" he said, "Well, I ask girls out that I want to get to know better"

"I do not remember ever meeting you before" Erica said, wondering what he meant

"Well, we did not meet face to face. I was going to meet someone. I saw you come out of the bookstore. At one point, you ran into a redhead kid"

"Oh no, you saw that" she giggled

"Hey, it happens to everyone" he told her, "Besides, I thought you were cute"

"I have to admit, I never imagine that you would watch me from afar," she said

"You are beautiful. I do not think of any reason I should not," he said as he wrapped around her shoulders. He leans in closer. After taking a deep breath, Erica leans in.

The sound of music sudden got her attention. A little distance away, there was a band. There was a saxophone played softly. It was a romantic melody.

"It is a nice melody," said Dark. Erica smiled as he nodded. He began to stand up. He took her hand, pulling her along with him. When he and she stood face to face, Dark places a hand on her waist. "Would you care to dance, milady"

"Yes" she said softly

At first, they rocked back and forth. They were swaying to not only the music, but also the waves of the ocean. Dark lift his arm up. Erica twirled twice, came back, and places her hand on his shoulder. Slowly they began to step side to side.

"You seem to be wonderful dancer," said Dark

"That is because I have not trip yet," replied Erica

He laughed. Then, he looks upon her. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Why do you have small bits of blonde hair with brown hair?"

"I do not really know. It is natural. My dad has brown hair. My mom is blonde-haired woman. I guess one trait could not be determined. A little bit of both is what came to be"

"Well, it makes you rather unique and very beautiful"

Dark thrust her out gently. Erica spun out four times. Then he gave another gentle tug. With this, she was spinning back to him. When she reached him, her back went against her chest. His arms wrapped around her. She turned her head to look at him. He smiled down at her. "Are you having fun, Erica?" he asked.

She answered, "Yes. Are you having fun, Dark?"

"Of course I am. You are a joy to be with". She smiled. As he reached down, she went up on her toes. They share their very first kiss.

After thinking about the date, Erica went over and picked up the book. She opens it to the cover page. She smiled as she read the message that was scribble.

To Erica,

The most charming and beautiful bookworm

It has been an equally beautiful evening

I hope that this would not be the last time we meet

Dark

"I hope that you do mind me using the term bookworm," Dark asks, as he walked behind her

"No, it is okay. I mean, what else would call someone who loves books" she replied

"Book lover, that would have been better," he said

"Dark, it does not matter. The fact you gave the little to remember you by is more than enough"

"Well, since you have the book in your hands. We could get started with the story"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own D N Angel and the character Fawn and Mrs. Yukawa

Chapter 9-The Shadow Man

Erica was lying on her stomach. The book propped against the pillows. She, at one point, sighs and rests her head in between her arms. Her eyes slowly close. Just then, her ear was tickled. By a tiny breeze, that was passing. She raises head to see, what made the breeze. In addition, she heard her name whispered.

Erica half expect to see Dark. It has been week, since she seen him. The reason for this was she went on a trip. She was spending a week with her dad. Now, she was happy to be home. The first half of the day, she spent at an art museum, for a school field trip. It was evening, now. She was waiting for Dark. It was not decide, whether they go out or not. Dark might to stay in. Due to Erica, just came back from a trip. Not that she would mind.

Unfortunately, Dark was not there. As matter of fact, no one was in the room. Not mention, the windows were all close. A breeze could not come from any of the windows. There was also of the matter of voice. Because Dark was not there. She was confused as to what called out to her.

Erica got up from her bed. She walked over to a window facing the horizon. It was sunset. It was a beautiful site. Not only, was the golden sun was sinking behind the line. It was about half way gone. The sky was a mixture of orange and light purple.

As she looked at the sky, she did not see any signs of Dark. Erica was getting a little anxious. It was only natural. It is since it has been a week. He told her, that he would definitely come to see her. Now, she could be more patience. He is not always there at the snap of the fingers. There might be sudden theft he had to do. Still, she wishes that the moment would come quicker.

She made the decision to change into her new dress. She had a feeling that Dark would ask her, to go out. Instead of give him an answer and then change. Be prepared before he arrived. Therefore, she headed towards her closet.

In the front of rack of her clothes, there was the dress. The dress was design from a silky fabric. There was a lacey pattern on the dress. It appeared that strands black from images of designate design, at certain points on the dress. This was against a white background.

Once Erica finishes getting dressed, she started putting on her shoes. Then, out of nowhere, Erica heard someone call her name, again. Now, the thought came to her. It could be that her mom came home early. "Mom, are you home" Erica called out in the hallway. There was no response. Walking downstairs, she would ask aloud, if her mom was home. In which, not but silence meet her answer. She went to the kitchen. The first thing, she notices was that the lights were off to the kitchen. If her mom were here, she would turn on the lights. She a few steps to make sure. "Mom"

There was no reply. Erica began to get nervous. She kept hearing a voice. However, there was no one anywhere in the house. Then, she shook off the thoughts. She figures that her mind was play tricks on her. Then again, with what happen in a few seconds later. Those thoughts changed.

She was about to head back up stairs. As reach the foyer, the voice call to her again. She stops dead in her tracks. There has to be something following and calling out to her. Her body began to shake, as she turns towards the front door. Not single soul was there.

The person might be outside. She felt, that she should call the police. It might be safer to have them, search the perimeter. The other option was to wait until Dark got there. Then, she feels she should handle this on her own. She needs to stop acting like a scary cat. She could not depend on others for everything. It is time for her to grow tougher skin.

Erica made the decision, to take matters into her own hands. In matter of seconds, she flung open the door. Her eyes were close at first. As she slowly opens them, it appears that it was the same as the other times. No one was there. Just to make sure, that was the case. She took a step out and to survey the area. There was clearly nowhere there.

She took a deep breath. There was a sense of relief, that she check all the possible areas. The result, no one was there could someone stalking her. She began to enter the house. When, a hand grabbed her arm. Her eyes followed the black shadowy hand to the shadow man.

She could not believe what she was seeing. It was truly out of a scene of horror movie. Some type creature, luring out his prey. In the perfect moment, he snatches what he was hunting. Erica could definitely tell it was a shadow. For when she try to step back, the figure tighten its grip. With small tug, she began closer to him. She staring into the faceless figure.

"W… who are you," she stammered, "What do you want?"

The voice that was calling for her came out of the mouth less shadow. Before she just heard her name spoken, she was not paying attention to the voice. Now, that she was close enough. It was soft, as if he was whispering. In addition, there was a low hiss.

"Who I am is not of importance," the voice hissed, "As for the answer to the other question. I am here to collect you, for my master"

"Your master"

"Yes," his answer was "My master wants to meet. Ever since, his eyes fell upon you. He desires to have you, as his bride"

"Bride" Erica exclaimed, "No, I am sorry. But I already involved with someone"

"Someone, who"

"What does that matter?"

"Who," the shadow man shouted. He tighten grip on her arm. The hiss sends a shiver down her shine. This scared Erica. She began to tremble. In the back of her head, she was praying for Dark come.

"Dark" she managed to say. Her original intention was not to give Dark's name. After the reactions of the man of shadows, she could not help to say, in fear that the shadow might harm her.

"Ah, you must be unique. For, if the phantom thief desires you, there must be some lovely qualities." He said as his hand came against her cheek. It felt like a pocket of cold air. "My master will surly be pleased"

"Please, let me go" Erica pleaded.

"Come, my master will be waiting" He began to pulling away from the house. Out of panic, Erica tries yo slap, the figure in the face. However, her hand fell through the dark mist. However, he did flinch. Apparently, some light from the setting sun glinted off the ring. He looked to down at it. Erica put up struggle, as he attempts to pull it off. He then, proceeds to throw to the far side of the yard. He began to grab her other arm. She was about to scream. However, before a single sound came out. His hand went over her mouth.

Just then, shadows from the man, began to spread. Then, the shadows swirled around her feet. A twister began a raise. She knew once it surround the both them. She would probably disappear. However, the only thing that could save her was Dark. For that reason, she looks at the sky. A tear went down her cheek, as she prayed. "Dark, find me"

It was about half an hour. Before, Dark arrives at the house. He climbs through a window to Erica's bedroom. The bedroom was dark. Therefore, he could not see Erica. As he walks towards the center, he said, "I know, I know. I am late. There a couple thing that held me back"

This was true. Daisuke first had cleaning duty, which took about half an hour. Then, Emiko was looking at an old photo album. Because of that, Daisuke forced to sit. Not to mention, listen to his mother's stories. Even though, she did not keep Daisuke too long. It felt like ages to Dark. To top it all off, Riku called.

Dark move towards Erica's bed, "Please don't be mad. I am really sorry," he said. Erica did not reply. At first, Dark thought that she was still mad. However, he soon realizes that Erica was not there. All that he saw, was a book propped up on the pillow.

He picked it up. The page had black and white sketch of a royal hallway. A king sat on his throne. His extended hand was offer to a young woman. The young woman stood a few feet away. She appeared to be hesitating to take his hand.

Dark then, turn to the cover. He recognized the book. It was the brown leather book, with golden lettering. The letters spelled The Prince's Tale. This was the book Erica had that day. The day, he will always remember, his eyes fell upon her.

After smiling to himself, he went into the hallway. He called out to Erica, thinking that she was somewhere else in the house. However, she did not give any reply. This made Dark nervous. With every second passes, he began to believe some might have happen to her, which was impossible. He was being careful, that Erica would not be affect be the artworks. In fact, he would do his best to prevent her from know the truth of the artworks.

He headed downstairs. It was his hope that Erica was down there, unharmed. It would be that there was too much distance for her to him. However, his fears were true. As he reached the foyer, he saw the front door was ajar. He made a rush for the door.

All that meet him was gust of cold air. With yard and street dimly lit, it made things a little harder to see. The sun was finally behind the horizon. The nearest street lamp was a few feet away. Therefore, it appears that no one was around.

Despite of that, Dark looked at the surrounding area. Coming out further into the yard, he was just about the middle of the yard. Therefore, he had a better view. He saw the sides of house that lead to the backyard. In addition, he could see the entire width of the front yard. As he did so, his foot stepped on something. He bent down to see what it was. After shift through the grass, he felt a tiny piece of cold metal. He picked up, the tiny object. He squinted at first, to get a clearer vision of what was in his hand.

His heart stops a full second. His hand began to shake. Then, he proceeded to close into a fist. He brought it close to his chest. "Erica," he said in a whisper

"Dark," Daisuke said "Calm down. For, you know that she left the house, to meet you in town"

"I told her that I would meet her, here. I was not sure, if she would feel up going out, tonight," Dark reply. Then, he looks down at the ring. "Maybe, she did leave. Erica could have been angry, because I was late. She threw the ring in anger. Then, she stormed off"

"Erica doesn't seem like the type of person, that would act that way," said Daisuke "However, it would not hurt to check. Why don't you go to the bookstore? I am sure she would be there"

"Yeah, I will," said Dark, "I need to talk to her. If she is angry with me, I want to make it right with her"

Dark headed to the town. The street lit by the streetlamps. As he pass along the street, couples hold hands or in arm in arm. The girls were giggling, smiling, and tightening their hold. Showing how much they love their partners. It was scene out of a romantic movie.

Dark looked beside him. There was something missing in this space. It was his girl, his love. It was strange to think, that he felt almost naked without Erica by his side. She was that important to him. Not that he was considering it before; it takes moments such as these. That makes him really think about, what she meant to him.

As his mind was in a fog, Fawn was running up to him. It was not until she was about ten feet away, that Dark notices her. "Oh, hi, Fawn" he said to her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Seeing the look on his face and worry in his eyes, she could tell there was something wrong.

"I am just looking for Erica" he replied

"She should be back at the house"

"She apparently was not there," Dark, told her, "I thought she went to the bookstore"

"Oh," Fawn said, "Now that I think about it, she might be there. She might have lost track of time"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were at the art museum, for the school trip. One painting was a scene from an old story. Erica could have gone to do research"

"Maybe" he said "Still…"

"Still what"

Dark looked at Fawn. Then, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Showing the ring to Fawn, "I found this in the front yard. I think, she might have thrown it"

"That doesn't sound like Erica. She mostly likely had dropped it", Fawn trying to suggest a simple explanation. "Look, just going to the bookshop. You will see that she isn't angry with you"

Dark nodded. He continues to head in that way. He did think about what Fawn said. Erica was not mad at him. She could have been interceded by this painting. It would be like her, to look into such things. However, that was the thing; he could not get off this mind. A painting, that a tie to an old story. Could it be, one of the Hikari's artwork? If that is so, Dark would want steer Erica away for that.

He arrived at the bookstore. He peered into the front window. Erica did not appear to be in there. However, she could be in the back. Alternatively, she could be behind the bookshelves. He walked in and took quick look around. He did not see her. At that point, Mrs. Yukawa came over to Dark. "Hello, can I help you" she asked him.

"Umm, I am looking for my girlfriend. I believe, you know her, Erica Lane" he replied to the elderly woman

"Oh, Erica, yes" said Mrs. Yukawa, "She is my best customer, such a passion for reading. Not to mention, a lovely lovely girl"

"Yes, she is a wonderful girl. I was hoping to find her here. Is she here?"

"I am sorry. I have not seen her, at least, not since this afternoon"

"Here" Dark asked, pointed down at the floor. Asking and implying that Erica was at the store at some point.

"Oh no" Mrs. Yukawa "I actually saw at the Art museum. All of the girls in her class were standing in front of the painting. I went over and explained the origins of the scene. It was from a forgotten tale"

"Fawn said the same thing," Dark whispered to himself. "Tell me, what did this painting look like"

"A king is sitting on his throne. His hand extends to the person, who is viewing the artwork. I believe, the artist, wanted to give the impression that the king is asking for their hands in marriage. Girls, of course"

"What is the title of the story and what is it about?" asked Dark. He already had an idea, as to what story, the painting was inspire from. However, with the elder woman's answer. He could get some confirmation, to his theory.

"It is called The Prince's Tale. The plot of the story is the prince journey to become king. However, the prince did not realize that he was curse. A dark wizard places the curse, due to the crimes of his father. His darker thoughts would come to be, by his shadow. Therefore, it would lead the downfall of the kingdom"

"His shadow"

"Yes. At one point, the shadow kidnapped a girl for the prince. The reason, the girl was all right engaged to another. However, the prince had this deep desire for her. He never acted on that desire. Due to his reputation, the people would hate him"

With that, Dark realizes what had happen to Erica. The king in the painting wanted her. A shadow man took her, for the king. His fingers clench together. After a few seconds, he ran out of the store. As fast as he could, he ran down the street. Making his way towards the Art museum, where Erica was.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters or the show of D N Angel

Chapter 10- The Rescue

The hallway was dim and empty. The museum closed hours ago. Overhead lights were off for the evening. Only the moon was the source of light. All visitors went home. The security guards had all right made their rounds this area. It seems the perfect opportunity, to proceed forward.

The shadow man began to immerge from the shade of shadows. As a measure of caution, he blended in with the shade. He could wait there undetected, until he could determine that it safe. Therefore, the guards would not be a problem.

Once he was fully out, he began to pull his captive out. He reaches into the blackness, by the wrist he was pulling her. Erica's head was piercing the shade of blackness. Once it was completely out, she began gasping for air.

This, for some reason, angered the kidnapper. He took both hands of his, gripped her arm. With a swift and rough tug, she flung from the shadow. The truth is that he had become more and more annoyed over time. For, Erica had not made this easy. He made threats for her to stop. However, she continues to work against him. There were other times, where she had struggled. She turned to call for help. He would have to jerk her to place halt on her actions.

It was evident now, that the magic that the shadow figure used had affected her. Her body was weak. Erica fell to her knees. Her right arm supporting her, so body would not hit the marble floor. For, the shadow was still holding onto the left arm. Her skin also shows signs. There was less color. She was pale in the face. As if, the life force was drain from her. In addition, it appear as if, the the darkness was suffocating. She still was taking deep breaths, with a seldom cough. Her eyes were sensitive, due to being in darkness .The moonlight was too blinding for her. She kept her eyes close.

"Get up" barked the dark man, "I am sick of you fighting me. This is more of a benefit to you. A life that is better than this one. You should consider yourself lucky"

"I...I…I" Erica mange to get out, "I don't want, what you are offering. I am happy here"

"This that so," he replied, "Well that is too bad, for my king desires you. I am going to make sure that he is happy". He then, pulled her to face him. With his hand gripped her shoulders. "If I were you, I would make the best of situation. As matter of fact, I would not tell anyone, how you came into this situation. If not. Well, you might hear how your beloved phantom thief meeting an ill fate"

Just then, a noise came for down the hallway. The sounds echo through the hall. It sounds as someone was coming at full speed down the hallaway. As if, someone was running towards them. With this, Erica's heart rose. It was her deepest hope that it would be Dark. He was coming to save her.

For a split second, she had her doubt. Maybe it was she was so hopelessly in love. She would figure he would come to her recues. However, how could he? When she had to admit, he appears to have wings and can fly. They say he can disappear into the shadows. He uses some type of magic. Still, he was only human. She never saw any evidence, when she is up close. On the other hand, what she was suspicious of the whole time might be true. A small part of her thought that he was not. There were so many signs, pointing to him as something more. She hoped that he would share the truth with her. However, he has not done so, not yet, at least.

The fact someone was going to find them. The shadow man went into a panic. He took Erica's arm with right hand. His left arm went around and support her, on her other side. That way, she would not drag her feet. She could walk with him more easily.

This indeed made his progress easier. With both keeping more of an even pace, it took several second to reach the destination. It was a square room with paintings along the walls, several scenes of landscapes and theatrical medieval moment. There was one painting recognized by Erica. It was a painting of a king on his throne, with his hand extends out. The only difference within the painting was the shadow og the king was missing.

The shadow man place his hands her back, pushing her closer and closer to the painting. As if, he was offering to her to the king. Like a gift, such as priceless jewel or fine silk. Not as human being that had thoughts and feelings.

No more than couple of inches away, a voice called out from behind them. "Get your hands off of her" As Erica peer over her shoulder, she saw Dark was standing in the archway. She could not make out much of his features, due to being partly cover in shadow. However, she knew it was he.

She quickly whirls around and away from the shadow man grip. She began to head over to Dark. Running to her savor, the man she loved. He had come to her rescue. However, she did not get very far. No more than a couple of inches she went, before, he had his arms around her, once again. The shadow man got a hold of her again.

"I said, getting your hands off of her," Dark barked at the dark man

"I think not," was the reply given, "She is going to be my Lord's bride. She is exactly what he wants"

"Bride" Dark repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, my master has been looking for a woman. A woman, he can take as his wife. In addition, she would rule by his side" the shadow man spoke, "This little lovely, would be queen of kingdom. Do you really want to take her away from all of that?"

Erica put all of her strength into her body pulling away. She did not getting very far though. Only a few steps, before she fell to her knees. On the floor, there was a small pool of light. It came from the moon, in near by window.

With the light, her condition reveals. As Dark looked upon her, he rapidly began to go into a fit of rage. "You," he growled, "What have you done to her "

The shadow man surprised by Dark's reaction, he took a step back. It never played out, in his mind, that Dark would have such a reaction. Only look at her face, he was ready to burst. He could not really have such feelings of the girl. He heard that Dark had many girls, in love with him. What would it matter that this girl went with someone else.

After taking a few seconds to collect him, the dark figure spoke. "I use my magic to conceal us both. I had to wait. I could not have her kicking and screaming, during that period"

"You…You," Dark spat out. He could not really find words. Probably, he still was in a rage. He was taking the action of this stranger, as an insult. Not matter, what the reasons are. A magical being should not take those actions as a human. There is no telling what might happen to the person.

"I don't know why you feel so strongly about this. It is not, as if she has any attachment to you" Then, the shadow man stood at Erica's side. Reaching down, he took her hand. He held it by the wrist. Up in the air, placed her hand. Showing that, her hand was bare. There was no site of a ring. Therefore, he was proving there was no connection between the two of them.

"No, Dark, I wouldn't" Erica spoke out, "I told him. I was with you; however, he did not care. He actually pulled the ring off my finger. Then, he threw it away." Erica had stream of tears coming from her eyes. She was afraid and exhausted. It has been quiet the experience. Being kidnap and having a spell used on her must put her in such a state. Now, he was lying on her. Trying to make it appear, that she did not care about Dark. It was cheap way, to play with someone heart.

After hearing this, Dark took out a black feather. He held it out in front of him. A blue glow surrounded the edges of the feather, after he spoke words in Latin. It was apparently a type of spell. Once he was finished chanting. He flung the feather. The feather hit the shadow man in the chest. This made the shadow man cried out in pain.

This gave a window of opportunity for Dark. He ran over and swept Erica up in the arm. Then, he took off with her. "Dark, how did you…" Erica began to ask

"No time to talk. We need to get you out of here" Dark answer her

He was out of the room. Dark went to the nearby window. With single, pound his fist, the window opened. However, before they had a chance escape. Something flew through the window and knocks into both Dark and Erica.

Erica hit the marble floor. Her body made slapping thud against the floor. Her head was pounding. In addition, there was a faint pain went through her body. She could not move her body. Due to the fact, her body was feeling heavy. The only move she could is to turn her head. With that, she glances over to see Dark.

Dark was pinned against the wall; the attacker was the blonde white angel. She recognized him, from that day she pushed Fawn out of the way. As for the reason, why he would be here? She had no clue. It was one more mystery, added on to tonight. Dark was trying to fight back, attempting to get the white angel off him. He must have been thinking he could reach Erica in time.

However, with the recent events, the shadows figure to catch up with them. He appeared in the hallway. There was a thick aura pulsing from him, at first. He was angry over the difficult process of bringing the girl to his master. Then again, once he saw Erica lying on the floor, by herself on the floor.

As he approached her, he manages to look over towards Dark. Upon that site, he laughed. "Thank you, my friend", he said to the white angel "You made my job easier"

With that, he picked up Erica. She protested, but only faintly. The affects of the shadow person's magic and the recent blow to the head, she felt that she could not find the strength to fight this person o. All she could do is beg to be let go.

"My actions are for my own purpose. However, if you benefit for them, you are more than welcome," said the white angel

"Krad, why are you doing this" asked Dark

"You and I have business to take of. Your full attention should be on me. Not on her" Krad replied to Dark. With that and Erica's faint protest, he put full force to get away. To reach his love, he would finally have her out of here. However, Krad would not let his goal become a reality. Krad use all his strength prevent Dark from leaving their own situation.

With that, the shadow was able to place Erica in the painting. Slowly, her body is converting into the painting. Once her physical being was in the painting, the image began to change. A figure resembling Erica began to appear beside the king. She was in long white dress. Her face has an adoring smile towards the king. Her hand was in his hand. The king was now looking at her, with the same adoring smile.

With this, the shadow man felt that he had been successful. At least, he was completed the first stage of the over all task. Still, the difficult part was over. The king would do most of the work. With his charm, she would for sure fall weak in the knees. The image would soon become a reality.

The slowly become a dark cloud of mist. Then, the swirling mist pass into the painting itself. Just to keep an eye on the events that lay before Erica.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own of D. N .Angel

Chapter 11 –The King

Dark struggled for away against Krad. Normally, it would not take such a long time to fight off Krad. However, Dark's head was not fully in the fight. For, the woman that he loves, was thrown into an unknown world. No telling what fate would befall her there. Not to mention, the state appear would suggest, that she physically could not last in that world.

His thoughts were interrupted. Krad slam Dark's head against the wall. "Wake up, you need to focus on the fight here. That girl is nothing"

"Don't you give a care? A human's life is in danger" Dark plead. It might have been pointless. However, Dark felt that he was not completely heartless. He would not what to see someone, especially human, to be trap in unfamiliar world.

"Why should I? She not my concern. If you did not want her here, then you should not have gotten her involved her in our world" said Krad

Dark let out a groan. Krad's eyebrows raises. "Ah, I see. She has no idea about our world. You have been kept her in the dark. You do not want her to see the monster that you really are."

"Shut up"

Suddenly, Dark found some hidden strength. For, pushing Krad off him and sent the other angel to the other wall. The impact was hard and painful. For, Krad slide down to the floor.

However, Dark was not finished. He was making his way to Krad. In his hand, a black feather that was emitting an intense blue light. Once he was a few inches away, he made the motion that he was swing at Krad. Until, Daisuke screamed in his head.

"Dark! Don't do it"

Dark froze. While, on the outside, he showed no emotion. He was screaming on the inside.

"Daisuke, he is prevent reaching Erica"

"But Hiwatri, he still in there. I am sure he would not want her to be in that world"

As Daisuke was saying this, Krad was appearing not to raise. In fact, Santoish was fight back. Not allowing Krad to process any further with the attack. Dark most certainly could finish him once and for all. However, the time would be best served by rescuing. He might not get another chance, while Krad would ready to launch another attack.

With that, Dark turn to face away from Krad. Entering that room where the painting was. It took him by surprise that the image had changed. Kneeling in front of the king was a girl. Even if was the view from behind, Dark knew it was Erica.

With the black feather in hand, he began chant in Latin. There was a blue light surround the edges of feather. As well as, the fame of the painting. With that, he was able to enter the world of the painting.

Erica slow opening her eye. It was strange to see, silk and velvet colored fabric drape from the canopy above. Without turning her head to much, she saw paintings, well designed furniture, and crystal chandler. As if, she was in a bed and room that was for the wealthy.

Why would she be here? In fact, she wondered how she got here. What she remembered that the shadow man grabbed her and throw into the painting. After that, everything was a blur.

Suddenly, the door open. A red-haired man enter in the room. With his clothing constructed from the finest of fabric, he gave a royal appearance. Could he be that master, the shadow man spoke of?

He came to the side of the bed. "You are awake. Thank goodness"

"Who are you? Where am I" asked Erica

"My name is King Nicholas. And this is my castle" he explain

"King! Castle!" Erica exclaimed, as she sprang up. Which, created a sense of dizziness. It was apparent that the effects of shadow man's magic had not worn off. She was turning green.

"Oh, my dear, you have not recovered yet. Please, lay back down" he said. With a hand on the back of her, he gently guided it back to the pillow. Then, the sheets and comforter back to make sure she was covered.

"How did I get here?" she asked

"I hope you could tell me," he said "My guards and I found you near the castle grounds. You were unconscious. For, we could tell you passed out, due to some illness. Of course, we could not be sure"

Erica was about explain what had happen to her. However, she suddenly she remembered. The voice of the shadow man. "As matter of fact, I would not tell anyone, how you came into this situation. If not. Well, you might hear how your beloved phantom thief meeting an ill fate" He is probably watch her, this very moment. If she told the king, Dark lose his life.

Dark has the capability to fight. He was probably was on his way to save her. However, there was a part of her that fear for him. If she prevent could any harm to, she would. At least, until he arrives. Therefore, she would play the part.

"I was ill. Being out in the rain, while I was visiting a friend. However, I had to get home. There some important I needed get back too"

"Your mom" the king asked. Erica answered with a simple nodded.

"I guess, I was not paying attention to where I was going. I am sorry, if I am pose a problem"

"Oh no, my dear. You stay here as long as you need. If you want, I can contact your mother. Letting her know, where you are and what has happened"

"Oh no. We live a faraway country. By the time she receives word, I would be recover and on my way"

"Well, if you say so," he said "Excuse me, I must return to my royal duties. Please, rest. I will come back later. I will bring something for you to eat" He then, left the room.

Erica proceed to close her eye. As she did, she said softly to her. "Dark, I am so sorry"


End file.
